


Finding The Queen Of Scots

by CalvinHGatsby, MissWhitneyBex



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gang Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinHGatsby/pseuds/CalvinHGatsby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWhitneyBex/pseuds/MissWhitneyBex
Summary: Post 2X10. Mary, Queen Of Scots flees the French Court as she battles her inner turmoil. A dark Pagan force somehow transports Mary to 2014 America where she befriends a troubled young man named Chris and his friends. As Mary befriends then, she is a witness to their world of drugs and gang life. Meanwhile, King Francis searches for the love of his life and will never give up on the Queen of his heart.
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Stuart (Reign)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN REIGN OR THE DIALOGUE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CW AND THEIR PERSPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS STORY PICKS UP FROM THE END OF SEASON 2, EPISODE 10. SHOUTOUT TO MISSWHITNEYBEX FOR BETAING THIS STORY. PLEASE CHECK OUT HER WORK.

_French Court, France. 1558_

Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots and France was utterly alone. Her marriage to Francis, the man who had been the love of her life, was all but dead. As inconceivable as it was, she blamed him for what had happened to her. It still haunted her. Queens did not get raped, it was an impossibility. Yet, last night, the impossible had become possible. 

* * *

Mary still saw him when she closed her eyes. The man who did it - _Severin_. Even to speak the monster's name felt like trauma in of itself. Mary was the rightful Queen of not one, but two powerful European nations; and Severin had treated her like a common whore that he'd mounted and had his way with.   
  
Francis had not violated her, he had not hurt her, he wasn't even there when it happened. If he was, perhaps the men would have been slaughtered on the spot. Even though Francis's absence was no fault of his, he was still absent when his presence had been most needed.  
  
Did Mary still love Francis? She didn't even know what love was anymore. He had strung her along for so many months as his parents debated their marriage. He had rekindled passions with Olivia. He had even bedded Lola, one of her ladies-in-waiting and fathered a bastard. Although this particular failing was not his fault, there were plenty of others that were. It pained Mary to be near Francis, it reminded her that nothing would be the same. She couldn't even bear for him to be too close to her. Mary knew that it wasn't fair to lie to Francis and tell him that things could return to the way they were. That ship had sailed. She still remembered the decision she had forced upon him.  
  
"We should lead separate lives," she insisted. "We will still work together as King and Queen, but I will be your wife in name only."  
  
"No, I don't want to live like my parents!" Francis had argued. "I would do anything for you, Mary. I love you and I know you love me."  
  
"And look where that love has brought us," Mary pointed out. That had more or less been the end of that conversation.

* * *

Mary was walking by herself on the castle grounds. She felt so broken and she honestly had no idea how to fix what had been broken between her and Francis. The Scottish Queen was not heading in any particular direction. She was just walking wherever her feet took her. Eventually, she found herself heading into the woods. The memories of the Pagans who used to occupy these woods were never far away. As Mary continued on her troubled stroll, she felt that the darkness was encroaching upon her. Whispers were all around, Mary couldn't make out what they were saying, but it gave her cause to worry.  
  
"Who is there?" She asked fearfully. "I command you to show yourselves." As the whispers and fear surrounded her, Mary could not see anything around her and she felt as though her entire world had descended into darkness.


	2. Chris & His Homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Reyes & his crew enjoy a night of drinking until fate throws them a curve.

_Verona, Wisconsin. December 11, 2014._

Chris Reyes smiled as he hit the mark in the darts board. He cut a decent figure. The young man was slim and muscular. He was dressed his usual attire of a yellow hoodie, jeans, and a Wisconsin Badgers winter hat. His name made people think that he was Latino, but he was only half on his mother's side. His father was white and Chris looked more like his dad than his mom.

"Beat that éses," he said as he turned to his two companions. One of them was a tall, medium-sized young white man named Nathan Byers. The other one was a husky white guy who was named Shawn Klaas.

"Why you gotta make a bullseye every freaking time, bro?" Shawn complained as Nathan tried to aim carefully. He let his dart fly and it landed a few inches away from Chris's.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore as he pulled five bucks out of his pocket and handed it to his friend.

"Easy money," Chris remarked as he pocketed the cash. He enjoyed playing a good game of darts with his homeboys. Every night after work, if you calling growing and selling marijuana work, the guys would crash at their usual haunt: _The 4 Strippers_. It was a decent bar and a good place to sell. Shawn went up to the bar where Duffy was cleaning glasses.

"Give me a _Mike's Hard Lemonade_ ," Shawn said as Duffy gave the college drop out a dirty look instead.

"It's been two months and I'm calling your tab," Duffy said. "You and your pals owe me 75 bucks."

"75 Bucks!" Shawn exclaimed in disbelief. "What the Hell, man?"

"You guys keep downing liquor and Chris keeps saying that he'll get me later, but later never comes. I've let you boys slide for too long. If you don't pay up this month, I'll have to beat your asses down," he said this and he meant it. Duffy was a businessman above all else and he took his cash count seriously.

"We'll pay off," Shawn assured him. "Don't worry."

Duffy gave Shawn a lopsided grin. "I ain't worried, Shawny boy. You're the one who should be worried." Shawn was very worried. Duffy was a big, tough guy so seventy-five dollars worth of ass kicking was something to take seriously. Suddenly, a cheerful Chris and a glum Nathan came up to the bar and it was obvious who had won at darts.

"Give me some Whiskey, Duffy," Chris demanded.

"Duffy won't give us any more credit," Shawn said glumly. Chris stared at the barkeep disbelievingly.

"You serious?" He asked as he stared down the bartender. "Don't screw with us dude, you know we're good for it. When did we ever not pay our bill?"

"Last month." Duffy clarified.

"You said you'd add it on to this month's, you son of a bitch!" Nathan exclaimed. "So I don't see why you can't add a Mike's and two Whiskey shots to that."

"That's over ten dollars and I've seen you over at the Darts board, wagering cash still owed," insisted Duffy. "And like I just told Mr. Saloon Door over here, if I don't get that money pretty soon, I'm going to take it out of all your hides!"

"I'll get you the money tomorrow if you give us the booze right now," Chris vowed.

"Fine..." Duffy gave in to Chris. Almost everybody did. It was a gift he had, a gift for getting away with things. He could talk anyone into anything. "But if I don't get the cash by 10 PM tomorrow, I'll come looking for you boys." Shawn got chilled. He had heard Duffy say that to another guy once and he had also seen the guy after Duffy got done with him. He was beaten so badly, his own mom wouldn't even recognize him. But everyone knew that if Chris Reyes told you that he'd have money for you, he'd have it. No knew how he was gonna get it, but he'd have it. After the guys downed their drinks, they got inside Chris's 1980 El Camino. It had been gifted to Chris by his old man before he passed and it was his pride and joy.

"So I was thinking, we order some pizza and have a _Game Of Thrones_ marathon," Nathan said as he climbed into the back of the truck as Chris and Shawn got in the front.

"I'm down," Shawn replied. Chris started the vehicle and off they went into the night.

* * *

When Mary finally came to, she saw herself still in the woods, although these were not the same woods and she felt it.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she called out. There was no response. The Scottish Queen got to her feet and made her way through the woods. As she walked, Mary called out for anyone, but silence was the only response. Eventually, she found a clearing and came out to find what looked like a road, but it was black and it was not filled with gravel as most roads were. As she stepped onto it, Mary heard what sounded like music. She turned to see a pair of blinding lights coming towards her.

"Ahhh!" the Queen screamed as her world went white and then back to black.

* * *

"Oh, shit!" Chris swore as he stopped the truck. He had seen the girl and swerved out of the way just in time, but it had still been a close call.

"What the Hell happened?" Shawn asked as Chris unbuckled and got out.

"I told you, dude, you gotta warn me when you swerve!" Nathan called out.

"Dudes, get over here!" Chris yelled as his friends exited the El Camino and walked over to him.

"What's up?" Shawn asked as they all looked where Chris was pointing. There, they all saw a woman who was about their age lying on the road unconscious. She was a beautiful young woman, tall and slender, with an oval-shaped face, long black hair, hazel eyes, and a creamy fair complexion. The girl was wearing a fancy looking dress. It was black with gold embellishments.

"Please tell me that you're seeing this," Chris begged.

"If by this, you mean the chick... then yeah," Nathan replied.

"I thought I was high," Chris admitted.

"Who is this chick?" Shawn inquired. "She looks like something out of a Renaissance fair." Chris bent down to touch her neck.

"She's alive!" he exclaimed as he picked her arms up. "Nathan, grab her legs."

"What are you doing dude?" He asked.

"We can't just leave her here," Chris pointed out. "She could get run over or some perv could come along and grab her."

"Can't we just call 911 and have them deal with it?" Shawn offered.

"Hell no!" Chris exclaimed. "We came from a bar, I was drinking! If we call 911 and whoever shows up gives me a breathalyzer test, I'm gonna get a DUI. They'll take my license."

Nathan sighed as he grabbed the girl's legs. "This is bullshit!" he exclaimed as they lifted her off the road.

"Careful guys, don't drop her," Shawn instructed as Chris and Nathan set her down gently in the truck bed. With misgivings and fear as to what they were going to do when she woke up. The boys drove off with their precious cargo.


	3. Francis Searches For His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of France tries to find his Queen and his wife.

_French Court,_ _France. The next day._

Francis II, King of France woke up after an almost sleepless night. Mary's words were ringing in his head and had been for the entire night. She was being headstrong and stubborn as she always was, but there was another part of her at play, a darkness that he had never seen inside the Queen of Scots before. Not when Nostradamus had prophesied that their marriage would bring about his death, not even when she had learned about his affair with Lola and the son she had borne him. No, this was something far, far different. It was as if her soul had been utterly crushed and no one had any idea how to put the pieces back together. Her rapist was dead, but the damage had been done. The words that she had spoken to him the previous night had been harsh of course, but Francis realized that in her words there was truth mixed with the venom of her hatred.

He had been lying to her for so long because he didn't want her to know that the blood of his father, Henry II, was on his hands and that he was being blackmailed for it. Truthfully, Francis felt that Mary was always finding some excuse to ruin what they had, but it was beginning to dawn on him that he had done just as much as she had in terms of damaging their union. Francis has done nothing but push her away and push her away until finally when he needed to be by her side, she was too far away. Francis knew that he needed to talk to her. He couldn't let his marriage to Mary end like this; on these terms. Their marriage had survived so much. Francis knew that he had to do better and he could do better. No matter what it took, no matter how long he had to wait, the French king would spend the rest of his days making sure that Mary was never harmed again. That she would never have a reason to feel scared or sad or vulnerable or broken ever again.

As he dressed, he summoned one of his guards.

"Tell the Queen that I wish to see her in our bedchambers," Francis commanded.

"Oui, Your Majesty," the guard said as he went in the direction of Mary's old rooms before she married Francis. He naturally assumed that's where she had spent the night. About ten minutes later, the guard came back.

"What did she say?" The King inquired.

"Your Majesty, the Queen was not present in her former bedchambers," the guard exclaimed. This caught Francis off guard.

"Search the grounds, I need to speak with her," Francis ordered

As the guards went in search of Mary, Francis stormed out of his bedchamber and began his own search for his wife.

* * *

Two hours later, the entire French court was in a panic. Francis, along with Bash and his mother, Catherine, the dowager Queen of France. Francis and Bash were out of their minds with worry over Mary's disappearance. However, Catherine felt like she was losing her sanity for a far different reason entirely. Her eyes darted the room for signs of her twins and she breathed a sigh of relief when she did not see them.

"I checked all of the secret passageways," Bash claimed. "She wasn't there."

"Have her ladies-in-waiting been questioned?" Catherine asked.

"Thoroughly," Francis stated. "They swear that they have not seen Mary since last night."

"What about the woods?" Bash offered. "It was where she and I first met, her dog had run off."

"Why in God's name would she go there?" The dowager Queen asked. Francis looked around the throne room to ensure that no one was listening. Mary's rape was still a closely guarded royal secret and in order for Mary to one day claim England, it needed to stay that way.

"Mary has been unravelling ever since she was violated by those Protestant assassins," Francis said softly.

"She is not the only one who suffered such trauma," Catherine snapped, reminding her son that she was no stranger to such a vile and despicable act. "If I can survive it, so can she."

"You forget that she is not you," Bash clarified.

"We must find her!" Francis exclaimed. "Every minute that she is missing, she could be hurt or kidnapped or..." No one wanted to bring up the possibility that Mary could be suicidal, but they all knew that every person as their breaking point; they could only pray that this was not Mary's.


	4. Mary In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary comes to discover that she is a long, long way from home

_Verona, Wisconsin. The next day._

When Mary awoke, she saw rays of sunlight appearing through the window. As she came to her senses, the Queen saw that she was in a very strange room. There were so many things that she had never seen before. In the corner, there was a sort of metal object with two large wheels attached to it. In the other corner, there was a sort of metal square-shaped device that showed Mary's reflection as a mirror does. The walls were covered in images of strange-looking people. Mary had never seen anything like it. She slowly rose up as she realized that her shoes had been taken off of her feet and placed on the floor next to the bed. Before she could move to get them, the door opened slowly and a strange-looking man came in. He looked to be about her age with short black hair and deep brown eyes that were impressed onto his tanned skin. He was carrying a plate with what appeared to be some sort of pastry on it.

"You're awake," he said with a smile as he moved closer to Mary. "That's good."

"Where am I?" She inquired.

"Well, I can't really say it's my house," the stranger said. "It's my friend Nathan's dad's vacation house. He never uses it, so we basically live here rent-free."

"What happened?"

"I dunno, we were driving down the road when you darted right in front of us, we were worried that we hit you. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not very clearly," Mary admitted.

"Well, I brought you some breakfast," he said as he showed her the plate. "I hope you like frosted cherry Pop-Tarts." As he tried to hand her the plate, he got too close.

"No!" Mary shouted as she scooted away.

"I'm sorry..." The stranger said fearfully. "I'm not going to hurt you." He handed her the plate and the Queen slowly took it.

"Thank you," she said as she gingerly took a bite from one of the tarts. She must have liked it because she started eating quicker.

"Let's start with names," the man offered. "My name is Chris, Chris Reyes."

"I'm Mary," she stated. "I'm the Queen."

"Queen of what?" Chris inquired.

"Scotland and France," Mary explained as Chris gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't think that the Scots and the French have a shared queen anymore."

"Don't be daft, they always have," she told him earnestly. Chris was getting really confused now. "Where am I really?" The Scottish Queen asked again.

"Um, we're in the town of Verona, Wisconsin," Chris answered. Now Mary was confused.

"What is Wisconsin?" she asked. Chris didn't know if this girl was drunk or stoned or both. She was dressed in old timely clothes and she was claiming to be a Queen and she didn't know things that normal people knew. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. A fantastic, impossible idea.

"Mary... What year is it?" He asked.

"Don't you know?" She asked in return.

"Just humour me."

"The year of our Lord, 1558," Mary replied as Chris damn near fell on his ass. This woman honestly thought she was a Queen from medieval Europe.

"Mary..., the year isn't 1558 and you're not in Europe," Chris explained. "This is the year 2014."

Mary's eyes grew wide and for a moment, she didn't know what to say. "That-That is not possible," she finally stated.

"It's not supposed to be, but here you are," Chris replied. "Either you're crazy or something crazy has happened."

"I... I..." Mary stuttered as she started to cry from pure frustration.

"Hey, it's gonna be all right," Chris assured her, even though he knew that this situation was the very opposite of all right. "Do you wanna get cleaned up, we have a bathroom you can use." Mary nodded as he helped her off the bed. As they exited Chris's bedroom and made their way towards the first-floor bathroom, Nathan and Shawn were watching in pure curiosity.

"What's with the chick dude?" Nathan asked out loud.

"For real bro?" Shawn added.

"Not now!" Chris exclaimed as he led her into the bathroom. "Nathan, do you still have those clothes that your ex-girlfriend left here?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, get them for me." Nathan ran off to get the clothes as Chris led Mary into the bathroom.

"I've never seen a tub that looks like this," Mary observed as she saw that the bathtub had a shower head attached to it.

"Yeah, I'll turn it on for you," Chris said as he turned on the water and got it warm. "There's a shampoo for your hair and body wash for... your body."

"Hey man, I got the clothes," Nathan said as he handed them to Mary.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So, the clothes are right there and we'll just give you some privacy," Chris said as he started to close the door.

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for your kindness," Mary said softly.

"No problem," Chris said with a small smile as he closed the bathroom door.

"Who the Hell is she bro?" Shawn asked once the boys were alone. Chris pulled out his phone and went on the internet. He googled Mary, Queen of Scotland and France and an image of the woman who was occupying their bathroom came up.

"Oh, shit..." Chris said breathlessly.

"What man, who is she?" Nathan asked fearfully.

"Mary..., the Queen of freaking Scots!" Chris exclaimed.


	5. Francis Questions Condè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Francis has a talk with a possible rival for the Queen’s affections.

_French Court, France. 1558._

Francis was out of his mind with worry. It had been over 24 hours since Mary had last been seen. It killed him to know that the love of his life was out there somewhere and that there was nothing he could do about it. Everyone in the castle had been interrogated and everyone gave the same story; Mary had not been seen in over a day by anyone. Bash had gone out riding to the neighbouring villages to see if Mary had gone to visit one of them.

"We did it once before," he reminded his half brother. "There's no reason to think that she might not try it again." Francis had wanted to saddle his horse and go with Bash, but Catherine had forbidden it. Her explanation was that he needed to stay at the castle, in case Mary was found in or on the grounds, or if she returned from wherever she had gone. Francis however, thought that there might still be a small part of Catherine that thought of Mary as a threat to her son's life. As Francis was in his chambers, pondering all of these things, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Francis said as the herald stepped in.

"Prince Louis of Condé," he announced as Francis's cousin entered the room and the herald left it.

"You sent for me cousin," Condé said.

"I did," Francis replied. "You were with Mary last night, were you not?"

"I was," his cousin replied.

"What happened?" Mary's husband asked.

"Certainly His Majesty has been informed," Condé said.

"Tell me again," Francis ordered.

"The Queen and I found the vile villains who attacked her and I slew them," the Prince of Condé explained. "As for the wicked beast that committed the vilest act of rape upon Mary's sacred flesh, she killed him and gained revenge for herself."

"Did she say anything about leaving Court?" The King asked outright.

"Not to me, Your Majesty," Condé replied. Francis sighed as he turned his back on the man. "I don't know why she blames you."

"What do you mean by that?" Francis asked.

"For what happened to her. You can't protect her all the time, so don't even try."

"I can protect her, I will do better!"

"How?" His cousin inquired. "Will you follow her everywhere she goes? Will you stay up and guard her through the night? Can you intercept threats before they become threats?"

"Yes!" Francis exclaimed as he grew irritated at the insensitivity of Condé's questions. He knew that he could do none of those things and it tore him up inside. But he would not give the Bourbon the satisfaction of him admitting that he could not protect the one woman that he loved above all others.

"I would like to see you try," Louis said as Francis grew red.

"You are dismissed."

"Your Majesty..."

"You are dismissed!" Francis yelled as Condé nodded his head and left the room.


	6. Kings Or Crooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary grows closer to Chris and his friends and finds out more about their dangerous lifestyle.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

After Mary Stuart took a shower, she dressed in the clothes provided that were to her. She was wearing a black tank top, blue jean shorts, a white bra and panties and red sneakers. The Scottish/French Queen came out of the bathroom and showed herself unto the guys.

"Well, how do I look?" She inquired.

"You look awesome!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm not used to such garments, don't you think that they're a tad bit revealing?" She asked, worried.

"Not revealing enough," Nathan chuckled as Chris shoved him.

"Shut it, dude," Chris snapped. "It's fine Mary, it's just the style. All the girls wear stuff like that."

"All right," Mary said as she sat down on one of the chairs in the living room, regal as a Queen should be.

"So, I was talking with the guys and despite the fact that it's impossible... we've come to the conclusion that you are Mary, Queen of Scots," Chris explained as the other guys nodded.

"I mean, you read about this kind of stuff, but you never think it's gonna happen to you," Shawn pointed out.

"Anyway, we're all in agreement that until you figure out a way back to 1558 France, you're welcome to stay with us," Chris continued. "We have a guest room for you."

"You are very kind, Mr. Reyes," Mary said respectfully.

"Please, just call me Chris," he insisted. "You want to take a tour of the house."

"That would be nice," Mary replies as she stood up and the guys took her around their humble abode.

"This is the kitchen," Chris explained. "We don't really cook much, but it's a nice kitchen nonetheless."

"We usually just order pizza and call it good," Nathan added.

"Pizza... is that some kind of dish that is native to Wisconsin?" the Queen asked naively.

"Um, no. It's from Italy actually," Chris clarified much to her surprise. He showed Mary the bedrooms, including the one that she would be staying in. The tour came to a halt once the group reached the basement.

"What's down there?"

"Our garden," Chris replied. "Do you want to see it?"

"Dude, are you sure that's a good idea?" Shawn asked nervously.

"It's fine," Chris said as he opened the door and led everyone down. Mary was greeted by the sight of giant green plants with strange metal pieces shining light down on them.

"What kind of plants are these?" She asked.

"This is our marijuana garden," he said with pride.

"What is marijuana?"

"It's like tobacco kind of, it makes you feel good when you smoke it."

"But you can't tell anyone," Nathan insisted.

"Why not?" Mary asked curiously.

"Because... it's not exactly legal," Chris admitted.

Mary was stunned. The boys had just confessed that they were breaking the laws of their country.

"You mean, growing these plants is a crime?" She asked in fear.

"It's a stupid law from a million years ago," Chris assured her. "Weed is harmless. We grow it and then we sell it. People are going to smoke it no matter what the law says, so we're just giving the people what they want."

Mary was not one for disobeying the law unless there was a good reason behind it. As she eyed the plants, she was wondering who these boys really were.

* * *

_Duffy's Tavern. Later that night._

To celebrate their new house guest, Chris, Mary, and the guys decided to go out for a drink.

"Hey Duffy, we have a new customer for you," Chris said as the group walked in. Shawn was still worried because they hadn't paid their tab. As it turns out though, he needn't have been.

"I got good news and bad news for you," Duffy said as he leaned in close. "Good news is that your tab has been cleared."

"Really, how did that happen?" Nathan asked.

"That's the bad news," Duffy continued. "King 12 gauge is out back Chris, he's looking for you and he's pissed." Chris sighed as the other boys looked worried.

"I better go see what he wants," Reyes replied. "You guys stay put. If you don't hear from me in 10 minutes, bailout."

As Chris left, Nathan ordered a whiskey for himself and two hard lemonades for Shawn and Mary. The Queen of Scots was hesitant at first, but she soon found that she liked the beverage.

"Shawn, what was that about?" Mary asked as the three drank. "Is Chris meeting a king? " Shawn and Nathan looked at each other.

"Look, Mary. I shit you not," Nathan said fearfully. "What we're gonna tell you has to stay between us."

"For real," Shawn added.

"All right... I won't say a word," Mary promised.

"Chris is part of a gang," Nathan admitted. This stunned Mary who thought that Chris was a kind and caring man.

"Like a gang of thieves?" She asked. Nathan sighed at how ignorant the Scottish Queen was.

"Not exactly," he explained. "They're called the Latin Kings."

"Officially, they're called the _Almighty Latin King And Queen Nation_ ," Shawn clarified.

"So, they're not... actual monarchs?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, that's just a self-esteem thing," Shawn explained. "That's where we get our weed from. They give us the buds. We grow it, package it, and sell it. We give half of what we make to the Latin Kings and the other half, we split three ways."

"That's how Chris got started in the pot business," Nathan added. "Chris has been a King for a few years now, he joined up with them when he was in prison."

As Mary was wrestling with the information she had just received, Shawn got a text on his phone. "It's Chris," Shawn said. "He said not to wait up, he's got King's business. He'll meet us back at the house."

"Are these Latin Kings safe?" Mary inquired.

"No, they are not," Nathan said seriously. "There are over 50,000 of them across the country and they are very, very, dangerous."

As Nathan and Shawn downed their drinks, Mary felt sick to her stomach as she wondered if her helpers were actually dangerous criminals.


	7. The Brothers Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis discusses Mary’s fate with his half brother.

_French Court, France. 1558._

As his French troops searched the countryside for his Queen, Francis was out of his mind with worry. It killed him whenever he was not with Mary. It struck him like a dagger in his heart. The King of France was running out of ideas. The castle had been searched to no avail. Bash had gone to the woods and had found nothing. Prince Louis Condé had proven himself to be an ass, but there was no evidence that he had anything to do with Mary's disappearance. As Francis was in the throne room brooding, Bash came in.

"It has been two days and there are still no signs of Mary anywhere," he said as his half brother suddenly turned to face him.

"What about the English?" Francis asked.

"What do you mean?" Bash asked in return.

"Come on Bash, you know that the English have always tried to kill Mary," Francis explained. "They want to keep England and invade Scotland."

"You think that the English may have kidnapped Mary?" Bash asked in disbelief. "Why, they have not sent word threatening her life or made ransom demands."

"Who else has the means and the motive to do her harm?" The French King exclaimed. "This wouldn't be the first time that the English have made an attempt on her life."

"I just don't think that Elizabeth and her lords are behind this."

"I'm running out of options."

"Look, I know that you want to protect your Queen from the world and you can't and it kills you inside, but do not think that you are the only one in this castle that cares about Mary," Bash stated as he turned on his heel and left. Francis silently swore to himself. He knew that his bastard half-brother spoke true. He had after all, almost been Mary's husband instead of him and that was not something that Francis Valois could forget; no matter how hard he tried.


	8. Chris Opens Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary confronts Chris about his gang life and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Nathan drove Mary and Shawn home from Duffy's Tavern. Mary was quiet for the entire ride and the guys were wise enough to know that it was unwise to push her. While Nathan and Shawn eventually decided to call it a night and go to bed, Mary couldn't sleep, so she got a bottle of water. Eventually, the door opened and a disheveled Chris came through the front door.

"Hey Mary, I figured that you would be sleeping by now," he said as Mary have him a stone cold glare.

"Well, I figured that you were a decent person, but it turns out that you're a criminal!" She exclaimed as Chris returned her icy glare.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked in anger.

"Nathan and Shawn told me about the Latin Kings," Mary replied as Chris took a breath.

"Yeah, well those sons of bitches shouldn't have," Chris spat.

"How could you be a part of something like that?"

"I didn't ask to be a Latin King, I really had no choice."

"What do you mean?" Mary inquired. Chris sighed as he motioned her into his bedroom. Mary slowly walked in as Chris sat on his bed.

"I'm sure you think that I'm some no good thug, but I'm not," Chris said. "This wasn't always my life. I had a good life back in Chicago. I got good grades in school, I went to church on Sunday, I was a basketball star and a letterman."

"What happened?" Mary asked in confusion. She didn't know anything about basketball or lettermen, but they seemed important to Chris.

"My sister's ex happened." Chris answered. "He is one of the biggest pieces of shit alive. He was abusive to my sister when she was dating him. If she left a dirty dish in the sink or she didn't get him a beer exactly when he told her to, he would beat her."

"My God..." Mary whispered.

"And I'm not just talking about a smack on the cheek or tugging her hair, I mean he would really beat her. My parents and I tried to help her, but she just wouldn't leave the bastard!"

"What happened to her?"

"One night, she called me out of the blue and she was more upset that she had ever been. She told me...she told me that he raped her," Chris said with tears in his eyes as Mary's heart dropped. Memories of her own sexual assault flashed through her mind.

"No..." Mary said, her voice full of pain.

"She said she was ready to leave him and that she wanted me to help her move out," Chris continued. "So I snuck in and started to help her pack when he found us. He tried to grab my sister and I laid into him. We got into a big fight and I pulled a blade on him. Someone must have called the cops because the next thing I knew, I was in handcuffs."

"What did they do to you?" She asked.

"When her ex got to the station, he said that I barged in and threatened to kill him and my sister," Chris said angrily. "He completely fabricated the whole thing. His dad hired some expensive lawyer and I was charged as an adult with attempted murder. My family was broke, so I got stuck with a public defender who had 20 other cases. He hardly even came to see me. I was screwed, no matter what I did. I was looking at 23 years in prison."

"But he was lying," Mary cried. "He raped her!"

"Didn't matter, her ex's lawyer got her testimony thrown out. Finally, he offered me a deal; if I plead guilty to assault, I'd get 7 years. I had to take it. I would have been convicted otherwise."

"They actually sent you to prison?" Mary asked in disbelief at this miscarriage of justice.

"Yeah, I spent the first year in juvie and when I turned 18, they shipped me off to adult prison," Chris explained. "When you go into prison alone, you're a target. I didn't have anyone to watch my back... that's when I met the Latin Kings. They filled my head with stuff about Latino empowerment and family and all that. I knew if I didn't join them, they would kill me; so I did."

"Chris... I'm sorry," Mary said solemnly.

"When I got out, I came up here to try and get a fresh start," he insisted. "That's when of of the guys that I met in prison, King Blade got in touch. He was starting a new clique up here and he wanted me to help sell drugs on the streets."

"I didn't know," Mary replied as she sat next to Chris on the bed.

"I feel like I'm trapped Mary," Chris complained. "I can't get an actual job to save my life, I can't finish school, my parents basically disowned me and I'm stuck in the Latin Kings. I feel like I have sign over my head that says DAMAGED GOODS. I need people to see something different than what they do."

"I feel the same..." The Scottish Queen said as she took a deep breath. "Before I came here...assassins broke into my bed chambers and...I was raped."

Chris turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Mary...I'm so sorry," he said softly. "No woman deserves to go through that; especially not someone like you."

"No one understands how broken I feel inside!" She wept as Chris gently put his arms around her. Mary flinched for a moment, but she eventually accepted his embrace. Mary cried into Chris's shoulder as he rocked the Queen in his arms.


	9. Francis’s Other Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Francis has a heated argument with lady Lola Fleming

_French Court, France. 1558._

Three days into the search for his Queen, Francis went to visit another important woman in his life. He found Lola in the nursery caring for Jean-Philippe.

"I didn't know you were here," Francis said as Lola turned to him.

"Francis," she said as she bowed to her king.

"I was hoping that I could see my son," he said as he gently touched his son's head as Lola held him in her arms.

"Has Mary been found yet?" The former lady in waiting asked as the father of her baby shook his head.

"We have exhausted every lead, we have searched every inch of the castle grounds and we have turned up with nothing!" The king exclaimed as he paced around the room.

"Could it have been the English?" Lola offered.

"Bash assured me that if they had her, they would have demanded ransom, or at the least, be bragging about her death," Francis replied.

Lola was silent for a few moments as she laid her son back in his cradle. "Francis, do you think... could Mary have left?" She asked as her ex-lover stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, with everything that's been happing with the country and our baby and now her rape...Maybe it was all too much for her and she couldn't take it..."

Francis exhaled as he stared Lola down. "First, Mary couldn't have gone very far without a horse," he explained. "Second, Bash went to the stables and all the horses are accounted for, and third, Mary forgave you, she became the godmother of our child. So why don't you just be silent about things you don't understand!"

"Damn you, Francis!" Lola exclaimed. "Why didn't you let me leave when I wanted to? I could have gone far away with Jean-Philippe and Mary could have forgotten and forgiven your infidelity."

"Jean-Philippe is my son and I have a right to see him whenever and wherever I choose!" King Francis shouted as the baby suddenly woke up and started to cry.

"You always want things to go your way and that's not how life works," Lola snapped as she cradled her son. "And you ask why Mary left?"

Francis turned red as he stormed out of the nursery. He didn't care what Lola said. Mary was his soulmate. The one good thing in his life and he was going to find her and make amends for his wrongdoing if it was the last thing he ever did.


	10. Mary & The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mary learns more about her new friends & attends a party.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Mary woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen where she saw Shawn in the kitchen. He was reaching into the refrigerator and pulled out a cake covered in frosting. As the young man set it down on the table, he saw Mary and smiled.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Shawn said as he bowed his head.

"Good morning. What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"House rules: first one to wake up makes breakfast," he said as he started cutting the cake. "We have chocolate cake, bacon, eggs, and chocolate milk."

"Chocolate for breakfast?" She asked in disbelief.

"We all love chocolate in this house," Shawn told her as he went over to the stove. "How do you like your eggs?"

"I... I don't know," Mary admitted.

"How 'bout sunny side up?" Klaas offered as he finished cooking the eggs.

"That's fine," Mary said as Shawn fixed up a plate of cake, bacon, and eggs for the Scottish Queen. As Mary began to eat, she found that it all tasted good.

"You're a good cook," Mary remarked with a smile as Shawn blushed.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down and started to eat his own breakfast. "Look, I'm sorry about Chris. I know that you might have mixed feelings about him now, but you have to believe me, Chris Reyes is a good guy."

"I know, he told me about what happened with his sister," Mary insisted as she drank her milk.

Shawn shook his head. "It was horrible what happened to him," he said. "He had a good life and it was taken away from him. Chris still cares about us, despite what the feds did to him. Nathan has been Chris's best friend since diapers. He dropped out of college and his parents cut him off. Chris took him in."

"What about you?" Mary asked as Shawn sighed.

"I would have graduated from high school this year... but I didn't. I don't have any family. I'm as good as dead in my parents eyes."

"Why?" The Queen inquired as Shawn put his head down.

"I'm bisexual."

Mary looked at Shawn with confusion. "You are what?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I... like beautiful women, but I also like handsome men... the way that you like handsome men..." Shawn explained as Mary finally realized what he meant.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... I told my parents and they threw me out with just the clothes on my back," Shawn said as he started to tear up. "No one loves me anymore and no one cares except Chris and Nathan. I wanted to be a lawyer, but now all I am is a drug dealer!" As Shawn wept, Mary came around and held him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Shawn, you did not deserve that," she whispered as she held the boy. Mary knew what the church said about homosexuality, but she knew that love was a good thing. As the sounds of Nathan and Chris coming down the stairs were heard, Shawn quickly dried his eyes and motioned for Mary to go back to her seat.

"What's up?" Nathan asked. "Breakfast ready?"

"Yep, bacon, eggs, and cake," Shawn answered.

"Sweet!" Chris exclaimed as he took a slice of cake and a few strips of bacon.

"So, what's up for today?" Shawn asked.

"I got a text from King 12 gauge," Chris said. "He's throwing a kick back and he said I could bring you guys."

"Awesome, there ain't no party like a Kings party!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What about Mary?" Shawn asked as the boys turned to the Queen.

"What is a kick back?" she asked.

"It's like... a ball!" Chris replied. "There's music and food and everyone's having a good time."

"Sounds fun," Mary replied. She was only being polite though, she still wasn't sure about these Latin Kings.

"You want to come?" Nathan asked.

"Come on Mary, it'll be fun," Chris insisted. "You could use some fun right now.” Mary was hesitant, but everyone kept begging her until she gave in.

"All right, I'll come," the Scot relented.

"Fucking A!" Shawn said as he downed his chocolate milk.

* * *

Later that evening, Chris, Mary, and the boys piled into their vehicle and headed to the party. Mary had never ridden in a car before and she found the experience to be quite enjoyable. They eventually arrived at a house where loud Hispanic music was playing. The group walked up to the house and the door was answered by a big guy in a yellow t-shirt.

"Yo King Quixote in the house!" He exclaimed.

"King Speed, what's up?" Chris said as they both gave each other a hand sign that looked like a 5 point crown.

"Amor dey Rey!" They both shouted at the same time. "King's love!"

"That's the battle cry of the nation," Shawn whispered to Mary.

"Who're these gringos?" King Speed asked.

"These are my boys," Chris replied. "Don't worry about the girl, she's cool ese." King Speed nodded as he let the group pass. As they entered the house, they saw that everyone was wearing black and gold.

"Yellow and black are the gang's colors," Shawn said.

"Because black and gold never fold!" Chris exclaimed.

As they made their way through the house, Mary saw other Hispanic males and females drinking heavily and snorting and smoking substances. It was all very strange to her and honestly, it made her feel uncomfortable. The friends walked out back where more Latin Kings and Queens were gathered; drinking and doing drugs. Chris walked up to a young boy who looked like he was only 10 years old.

"Yo, King Pee-Wee, you seen King Blade around here?" He asked as the boy nodded and pointed to a corner where a large Latino man was standing.


	11. Francis Gets Back On The Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine De’Medici gives her son a much needed pep talk.

_French Court, France._

As the days passed and there was still no sign of Mary, things were taking a turn for the worst. Francis had become so overwhelmed with sorrow that he could hardly move from his bed. The servants and even a couple of Mary's ladies in waiting tried to rouse him, but the French King would not be roused. Francis discovered that he just felt so empty when Mary was not around and it was killing him like slow poison. Everyone at court was fearing for the King's safety until someone finally decided to do something about it.

* * *

Francis was still in his bedchambers moping when in walked Catherine de Medici: the Queen mother. She was fed up with her son's Morose behavior and decided to put a stop to it.

"Francis." Catherine said sternly as she removed the covers from on top of him.

"Mother, what is this?" he asked incredulously.

"I have had enough of you wallowing in self pity, it ends now!" she commanded.

"My wife was just raped and now she's lost!" Francis exclaimed. "I think that I have the right to feel sorry for myself." Catherine sighed as she sat next to her son on the bed.

"If I had spent all of my time feeling sorry for the cruel blows that this life had dealt me, I would not be where I am now," she replied. "Every time I was knocked down, I stood back up and focused on what needed to be done to survive and that is what you must do now."

"What do you mean?" Francis asked nervously.

"What you be willing to do to get your queen back," his mother asked. "Where would you be willing to go to have Mary in your arms once again?"

"I would do anything, I would go anywhere!" Francis exclaimed. "I would march straight into the depths of Hell for Mary!"

"Then do it!" Catherine shouted. "Do anything, go anywhere, March into Hell even; anything is better than this. You are Francis II of the house of Valois. You are a king and it is damn time that you start acting like one." Francis nodded as he rose from his bed. His mother spoke true. It was time for him to stop moping and get his Queen back where she belonged.

"Thank you mother," he said as he stormed out of his room. He was done waiting around for news. Francis was going out to find Mary his own damn self.


	12. A Shocking Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary witnesses the actions of mad men and mad hearts.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Mary watched as Chris went up to the man and gave him a five point crown salute. "Yo King Blade!" Chris said as he gave him the salute.

"King Quixote," the man replied nonchalantly. "How's the weed selling?"

"It's selling like hot cakes ese, my boys and I can hardly keep it in stock!" he exclaimed.

"That's good, that's really good," King Blade said with a grin. "I managed to get my hands on some Mexican Joker, you think you selling out now, you can charge tres times what your charging for the Alabama Kush and those Potheads will still pay up."

"I'm counting on it!" Chris chuckled as he looked back at Nathan and Shawn who were looking optimistic.

"Just remember who you and your gringos are working for homes," one of King Blade's friends said as the head king turned to him.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean King Lobo?" King Blade asked.

"I'm just saying that they gotta remember that they working for you, King Blade." King Lobo clarified.

"Who the Hell else would they be working for?" Blade asked. "What are you saying, that they're stupid?"

"No King Blade..."

"So then, you're saying that I'm stupid!"

"No ese...I'm just..."

"You're just speaking for me!"

"King Blade chill," Chris said as he tried to defuse the situation. "I'm sure he didn't mean any disrespect." This got a chuckle out of King Blade.

"King Quixote says chill!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm chill ese, I'm chill."The head King then turned around and started to beat the crap out of King Lobo. Mary was stunned as the boys kept her back. The beating went on for about 3 minutes.

"Holy shit!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" King Blade exclaimed as he raised his fists in the air. "Whose house...Kings house!"

* * *

An hour later, Chris came up with a decent excuse to grab Mary and his boys and get the Hell out of there. Chris and Nathan and Shawn were deep in the gangsta lifestyle, so they were used to seeing stuff like that. Mary Stuart, on the other hand, was still freaked out by what had transpired at the Latin Kings party. Once they got back to the townhouse, Nathan and Shawn decided to play some video games and smoke some weed. Chris didn't really care for that because he thought that getting high on your own supply was a bad idea. The boys always told him that they would stop whenever he called them out on it, but they forgot with great frequency. As they played and smoked, Reyes turned to Mary.

"Hey, you want to go into my room and talk?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered as they left the boys and went inside Chris's room. As soon as he closed the door, Mary reared up.

"What was wrong with that man?" she asked. "He just attacked his friend over nothing?"

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I really am," Chris said. "King Blade...he just does crazy shit like that, I don't know why, but he does. He's like...wired wrong or some shit."

"Why do you stay with men like him?" Mary inquired tearfully. "Why don't you leave?"

"I can't Mary!" Chris exclaimed. "When you join up with the Latin Kings, it's a blood in, blood out system. The only way out of the gang is death. Either you die in the line of duty, you get executed by the state, or you try to leave and your homies hunt you down like an animal! There is no way out for me Mary, if I try to leave, I'm gonna die!" Chris started to shed tears himself as Mary wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Chris, I didn't know," Mary said as they sat down on the bed.

"I'm trapped in this stupid fucking gang and no one gives a damn..." he muttered as Mary turned his face towards her.

"I do," she insisted as he slowly leaned in and kissed the Scottish Queen. It lasted for only a second until Mary pulled away.

"Oh my God...Mary, I'm so sorry..." Chris started to say before she leaned in and returned the kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed passionately, forgetting about the world outside that room.


	13. Francis In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of France searches for his Queen and finds himself flung into our time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET’S HAVE SOME REVIEWS AND KUDOS PEOPLE, COME ON!

_French Court, France. 1558._

After Francis had gotten over his self imposed pity party, he went to the stables to saddle a horse. As he readied his steed, he failed to notice that he was not alone.

"What is this brother?" Bash asked as he revealed himself.

"Bash..." Francis gasped as he caught side of his half brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, but we both know the answer:" he said plainly. "You are going after Mary alone, aren't you?"

"She is my wife," Francis insisted. "She is my Queen!"

"Your mother would never let you leave the castle grounds without protection."

"This is on a need to know basis and she does not need to know." The King’s deputy sighed as he stood aside.

"I wish you luck brother," Bash said as the men embraced. "Bring Mary back."

"I shall, can you cover for me with everyone?" Francis pleaded.

"I will delay them as long as I can," Bash promised as Francis mounted his horse and rode off. As Francis rode off on his own, the first place he decided to check was the pagan forest. Bash had learned that there were whispers among the servants that she had wondered into them. It was not much of a lead, but it was something. As the French King rode into the woods, he was peppered with strange whispers.

"Who is out there?" Francis asked as he saw darkness surrounding him, even though it was early in the day. He dismounted his horse and rested his hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"Where is Mary?" He cried out. "What have you done with her?" The whispers and darkness only grew more intense as Francis desperately tried to find his bearings. The King felt himself surrounded by darkness and evil.

"NO!" He shouted as he tried to escape. "Get away from me, damn you!" Francis thought of his precious Mary as his world suddenly went black.

* * *

_Verona, Wisconsin. 2014._

As Francis Valois finally regained his senses, he found that he was still in the woods, albeit it was light now. He stumbled to his feet and walked out of the woods, only to find himself on a strange road. Francis walked onto it and began walking North. The King of France soon saw a large building with the words _WAL-MART_ on it. He decided to take a gamble and he made his way over to the structure. As he got closer, he saw that there were many strange metal carriages surrounding him. At least, he assumed that they were carriages. Francis moved towards the entrance and he was spotted by several young Asian men. Unfortunately, they were looking for trouble.

"Yo homies, check out this loser!" One of them said. "He's like out of a Renaissance fair or something."

"Excuse me sirs, but can you tell me where I am?" Francis asked as the punks laughed.

"That is one gay looking costume dog," another of the guys said.

"This not a costume, I am only looking for directions to..."

"Who you think you are, giving us back talk?" The leader asked as he stepped forward.

"I am Francis II of the house of Valois," he explained. "I am the King of France and I insist that you show me respect!" The Asian men surrounded him and began pounding on him. Francis couldn't reach for his sword as punches and kicks were flying in all directions.

* * *

While this was going on, Shawn Klaas had arrived at _Wal-Mart_ to do some shopping for the townhouse.

"I'm gonna get some Pepsi," he said to himself as he got out of the car that he and the other guys shared. As Shawn came close to the entrance, he saw a bunch of gang members. They were members of _Menace of Destruction_ or MOD. MOD was a gang made up of an ethnicity of Asians known as Hmong. He was able to see that they were beating the crap out of a 20 something year old guy. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The man was dressed in clothes that looked like something out of Mary's time. Shawn felt drawn to the man and decided to step up.

"What the Hell are you asswipes doing?" he called out as the Hmong men turned to him.

"Who you calling asswipe, cracker?" One of the gang members asked.

"A bunch of shit eating MOD's who are out of their turf," Shawn replied as he gave them a 5 point crown. "This is Latin Kings turf, so watch it."

"Man, fuck you bitch,". Another MOD said as they turned away from the blonde man.

"How 'bout you guys leave and we can forget about this," Shawn offered they surrounded him.

"Or what?" The head MOD asked as Shawn reached into his pocket

"Or this!" he cried out as he pulled out a switchblade and slashed one of the MOD's faces.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried out. "Kill that pasty white fucker. This had given an opportunity to the strange man as he unsheathed an actual sword and brought it down on another MOD's hand, cutting it clean off.

"SHIT!" He cried out as blood squirted out of his wrist.

"Who else wants some?" Shawn asked as the Hmong gangsters started to flee.

"You crackers is so dead!" one cried out as they made their escape.

"We're real scared assholes!" Shawn exclaimed as he went over to the stranger.

"Dude, you OK?" He asked as the blonde nodded.

"You saved my life," he gasped as he spit out some blood. "I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it, they had it coming!" Klaas shouted. "My name's Shawn by the way."

"Francis," he gasped as Shawn helped him to his feet.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Shawn asked. "Get cleaned up?" Francis nodded as the teenager helped Francis into his car.


	14. Shawn Ministers To The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn tends to the King and reunites him with his wife.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Shawn drove Francis back to the townhouse and helped him inside. "Are you doing OK?" He asked as he helped the French King inside.

"Oui, merci," Francis said as he sat down. Shawn went into the closet and got the first aid kit that the guys kept around and began ministering to the King's wounds.

"You picked a fight with _Menace Of Destruction_. A very tough street gang," Shawn explained as he dabbed away at the blood on Francis's face. "You're lucky to be alive."

"So I gathered," he replied. "Where are we?"

"We are in the town of Verona in the great state of Wisconsin!" Shawn declared as he put some ointment on Francis's cuts.

"Ah!" He groaned.

"Sorry, it stings a bit," Shawn said. "Can't have your wounds getting infected because then you are really fucked."

"I have never heard of such a place, is it near Paris?" Francis asked. Shawn was taken aback. This man reminded him of Queen Mary.

"Are you from France?" He asked as Francis nodded.

"I am its King," the blonde haired man clarified. "I'm Francis II of the house of Valois."

"Let me guess, you think it's the year 1558, don't you?"

"It was last time I checked, why do you ask?" Shawn sighed as he realized that it was up to him to explain.

"Look, this may sound impossible," Shawn said slowly. "But you're in a country called America and the year is 2014." Francis's eyes grew wide, but he kept his composure.

"How is such a thing even possible?" he asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Shawn replied as he sat down next to Francis. "You aren't the first time traveler that we've run into."

"What do you mean?" Francis asked, clearly intrigued.

"We found a young woman named Mary," Shawn informed. "She said that she was the Queen of Scots." Once he heard the name Mary, Francis eyes lit up.

"You found Mary!" the King exclaimed with delight.

"You know Queen Mary?"

"She is my wife!"

"Mary is your Queen?" Shawn asked in amazement. "This is awesome, I'm sure that she's going to be overjoyed to see you."

"I have to see her please!" Francis pleaded to Shawn.

"You can't right now," he replied. "She and the guys went to drive go-karts."

"Go-karts?"

"Yeah, it's like...carriages...kind of. They won't be back till supper."

"I just need to know that she is all right," Francis insisted.

"They should be home soon, you got time to wash up and get out of those clothes," Shawn pointed out as he led Francis into the bathroom. He showed the French monarch how to use the shower and then left him to it.

* * *

As Francis cleaned up, Shawn was making a meal of Puttanesca sauce and chocolate pudding. It was a recipe that his mom had taught him and one of the only things about his former home that he missed. Once Francis had finished, Shawn got him some clothes from Chris's room. When Francis came out, he looked like any normal guy.

"I knew it, you and Chris are the same size!" Young Mr. Klaas exclaimed as he set five places at the table. "Have some dinner, your majesty." Francis nodded as he sat down and began to eat.

"This is really good actually," he said with delight as he ate the puttanesca. Suddenly, the door opened and Chris and Nathan walked in.

"Man something smells good!" Nathan exclaimed as he looked at Francis. "Who the Hell is this guy?"

"This is the King of France," Shawn said as then boys heard Mary coming in.

"You were right Chris, we have to do that again some..." she was saying before she looked at the love of her life.

"Mary!"

"Francis..." he got up from the table and embraced his wife who returned the hug.

"Mary, do you know this guy?" Chris asked.

"He's Mary's husband," Shawn replied as Chris was caught off guard.

"Husband!" he exclaimed as he locked eyes with the Queen of Scots.


	15. To Francis & Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis & Mary reunite, which leads to heartache for Chris.

_Verona, Wisconsin. 5 hours eariler._

Mary stayed close to Chris and Nathan as they approached the go-kart track. After everything that had happened over the past few days, the guys decided that what Mary Stuart needed more than anything was a day of fun. Admittedly, there was not really a whole lot to do in Verona, but there was a go-kart track. Mary was always keen for new experiences, so it was decided. It wasn't really Shawn's thing though, so he opted to sit this one out.

"Besides," Shawn explained. "I need to go to Wal-Mart and pick up some more soda anyway, we're damn near out." As they made their way inside, Mary was amazed by the speed of the go-karts.

"Just a heads up, these tend to go pretty fast," Chris pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Mary.

"I can see that," she said with a chuckle.

"Mary," Chris said as his voice turned serious. "About last night..."

"Things happened pretty quickly," Mary replied.

"Yeah, and I usually don't jump into things like this."

"I understand."

"I mean, are you even single?" Chris asked as Mary looked down.

"There is someone," she admitted. "But things between us...they have been so damaged, even before what happened to me."

"I'm sorry about that Mary...I really am," Chris said as Mary kissed his cheek.

"Let's just have fun right now," Mary insisted as she and Chris got their helmets and slipped into their go-karts. Chris showed her how to drive it and pretty soon, they were off. As they drove along the track, Chris looked at Mary once in a while and he saw her face full of excitement and he could tell that she was having so much fun.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she passed him by in her go-kart. "This is amazing!"

"I know right, it's fucking awesome!" Chris exclaimed in return. He just wished that it could always be like this.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten over the shock of the European monarchs reuniting, they all sat down to a delicious dinner. 

"I propose a toast to King Francis and Queen Mary!" Shawn exclaimed as he raised his glass. "May their love last forever!"

"Salud!" Nathan exclaimed in return as everyone downed their drinks.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Francis said as he looked around at his hosts. Mary also smiled as she tried to avoid the awkward glance that she was getting from Chris Reyes.

"So Francis," Shawn asked as Nathan and Chris piled more food on their plates. "Do you know how you and Mary got here in the first place?"

"I have no idea to be honest," the French King admitted as he took a bite of pudding. "Mary and I had gone into a section of the woods that was known for those who practice a religion called paganism."

"You think the pagans did some voodoo shit and flung you into the future?" Chris inquired.

"I don't know," Mary answered. "I just pray that we can find a way back to France. Without Francis, all they have to sit on the throne are Charles and little Henry and they're children."

"Agreed," Francis replied as he turned to the guys. "If we could have shelter here until we find a way home, we would be in your debt."

"No problem," Nathan said. "Mary's been staying the guest room for the last few days, you can share it."

"Thank you," Francis said as the friends continued to feast on puttanesca and pudding.

* * *

While Francis and the guys were laying on the couch and letting their food settle, Chris was in his room feeling sorry for himself. As he laid on his bed, he heard a knock on the door. Chris went over to answer it and Mary stepped in.

"Chris, we need to talk," she insisted.

"Why don't you go talk to Francis, he is your husband?" he said sarcastically.

"Chris please!" Mary begged.

"You told me that you two were over!"

"I said that what we had had been damaged!"

"You didn't say that you were married to the son of a bitch!" Chris yelled.

"Chris..." Mary mutter as she began to shed tears.

"Why, in God's name why!" He cried out as he too started to tear up.

"Because in that moment...I needed you!" She cried out in return. "And I know that you needed me too!"

"Damn you Mary Stuart..." he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. The Scottish Queen returned the kiss and they made out passionately until Chris opened his eyes. "Shit!" Mary turned to see Francis in the doorway with pain in his eyes.

"Francis..." Mary whispered.


	16. Group Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions among the guys are high in the aftermath of the kiss.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Mary's husband turned on his heel and walked out of the room as Mary and Chris chased after him. "Francis wait!" she cried out as he ignored his wife.

"Come on Francis..." Chris started to say before the French King leapt on him and thrust him into the wall.

"You kissed my wife!" Francis exclaimed as he shoved Chris. This got the attention of Nathan and Shawn as they ran over and tried to pull the two men off of each other.

"Yo, what the Hell is going on here?" Nathan asked as he pulled Chris away.

"Ask your friend!" Valois exclaimed. "He's the one with his hands on my wife!"

"Francis stop!" Mary cried out as Shawn held the king back.

"All right!" Nathan shouted as everyone turned to him. "I want everyone's ass in a seat right now!" They did as commanded while Nathan set himself up to facilitate the dialogue. "OK, now tell me...what the fuck is going on!"

"Chris kissed Mary," Francis stated. "And she kissed him back!"

"Is he for real bro?" Nathan asked as Chris hung his head.

"Yeah man..." Chris said as he looked over at Mary.

"That is what happened," she said softly as Nathan groaned and Shawn was bewildered.

"What the fuck dude?" Nathan asked angrily. "Have you forgotten the bro code? Bros before hoes man!"

"Francis ain't my bro Nathan!" Chris clarified.

"It don't matter!" Nathan insisted. "You don't make passes at another guy's girl ever!"

"I wasn't making passes!"

"The Hell you weren't!"

"Look, Mary wasn't asking for this and neither was I," Chris insisted. "It just happened!"

"Dude, she is married!" Shawn exclaimed as he looked at Francis.

"I didn't know that," Chris said as he looked at Mary. "She didn't tell me that Francis was her husband. She said that she had someone back in 1558, but from the way she was talking...it sounded it was over between them."

"Wait, so it's over between us?" Francis asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say that," Mary pointed out. "I said that our relationship was strained because of what happened."

"What happened wasn't my fault Mary!"

"What happened with Lola was!"

"Did Mary say that she was getting a divorce?" Nathan asked.

"No..." Chris answered.

"Did she say that she was moving out of his castle?"

"No."

"Did she take her wedding ring off?" Nathan asked again.

"No!" Chris exclaimed.

"Then it is not fucking over!" Nathan shouted. "Until she is getting a divorce, until she is moving out of his place and until the ring is off her damn finger, it ain't over. Mary cheated on her husband and you cheated with her!"

"It wasn't like that bro!" Chris said, defending himself. "We needed each other, it was comfort; nothing more."

"Horse shit!" Nathan spat back as he turned to Mary. "And you, little miss Queen of Scots. You're two timing on your man. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," Mary said defiantly.

"Don't say sorry to me!" Nathan yelled as he pointed to Francis. "Say sorry to Francis. He's the one you stabbed in the back!" Francis shook his head as he stood up and walked out of the townhouse.

"I'll go after him," Shawn decided as he stood up and followed the French King out.

"You two need to sort your shit out before our crew falls apart." Nathan ordered as he stormed off to his room leaving Chris and Mary in the wake of their short lived affair.


	17. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis & Mary get some much needed advice.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Shawn went outside and found Francis Valois sitting out on the sidewalk, feeling sorry for himself. "Hey Francis, how are you holding up?" He asked as the French King shrugged.

"How would you imagine me to be Shawn?" he asked, his voice full of despair. "My wife is being unfaithful with a man she just met." Shawn sat down next to Francis and heaved a sigh as he started to smoke a joint.

"Look Francis, I'm going to be real with you," he said as he looked at the King. "What Mary did sucks, it sucks balls..."

"I should say so," Francis snapped.

"But, you can't let that get in the way of what you and her have," Shawn insisted. "Come on dude, I saw the way that you and her looked at each other. She's it for you."

"She kissed another man!" Francis exclaimed. "Do you expect me to just pretend that it never happened?"

"No, I didn't say that," Shawn clarified. "What she did was fucked up and that's why Nathan called her out on her shit. His ex girlfriend was two timing on him, so he's definitely on your side. But...from what Mary was saying, you did shit too."

"So, you're saying that I should just take Mary back?" Francis asked as Shawn took a puff.

"No dude," he said. "Don't be twisting my words. What you need to do is you and Mary both need to sit your asses down and actually talk. Not yell or argue, I mean talk. Be honest with me, do you love her?" Francis was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"More than anything in the world," he said softly.

"If Mary's your girl, then you gotta go get your girl!" Shawn exclaimed as he looked Francis in the eye. "I saw the way that you and Mary looked at each other. You love her and I know that deep down that she still loves you. That's why she didn't fuck Chris before and that's why she's not going to fuck him now."

"You believe that Mary still loves me?" Francis asked nervously.

"I do," Shawn insisted. "And you love her, so get up, get back in that damn townhouse, and fight for your Queen!" Francis nodded as he stood up off of the ground and went back inside to get Mary back.

* * *

While Shawn Klaas was giving Francis Valois a much needed pep talk, Mary Stuart and Chris Reyes were still on the couch, processing what had happened. "Well, that was heavy," Chris said as he stood up and paced around the room. Mary on the other hand was furious.

"Who does Nathan think he is?" Mary asked angrily. "How dare he speak to me like that?"

"Because he was absolutely fucking right!" Chris exclaimed. "You were two timing on Francis and that sucks."

"Excuse me?" Mary asked in disbelief. "When I put my lips on yours, you did not resist."

"Don't you think I know that!" Chris yelled. "Look Mary, this can't happen. We can't happen. It's not right."

"So that's it?" Mary asked in anger. "You're walking away because of Francis?" Chris sighed as he sat down next to Mary.

"Look, I think that...what happened between us was just a rebound. I saw how you looked at Francis when he came in the house. That dude is crazy about you and I know that you still want him."

"I can't trust him, not after..."

"OK Mary, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the word soulmate?" Chris asked. "Try it and if it isn't Francis, I will fuck you on the couch right now."

"All right," Mary said softly as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on who her heart told her that she loved. Images of her and Francis as children rushed through her brain.

Francis, who had stood by her as Catherine de Medici tried to kill her based on Nostradamus's prophecy...

Francis, who had aided her when Scotland was in peril...

Francis, who had saved her from marrying Tomas: the abusive Portuguese prince...

Francis, who had risked everything and defied everything to call himself hers. As Mary looked into Chris's eyes, he saw the truth in them.

"You and Francis have issues," Chris stated. "Talk them out. What you two have isn't worth losing over some bullshit."

"What about you?" Mary asked as Chris headed for his room.

"Marriage...kids...a smoking hot wife...it ain't in the cards for me and I've accepted it," Chris lamented as he closed the door on the Scottish Queen.


	18. Mary & Francis Talk It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Francis finally have it out and forgive each other.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

After Chris stormed off to his room after exiling himself to the friend zone, Francis walked in and saw Mary sitting on the couch. 

"I was hoping that we could talk," Francis said as Mary nodded.

"Of course," Mary said as she and Francis went into the guest room. After Mary locked the door, Francis turned to look out the window.

"I understand that I have hurt you..." Mary started as Francis turned to her.

"Do you?" Francis asked incredulously.

"I do," Mary snapped. "I know your pain because I felt it myself when you made it possible for Lola to give birth to your bastard!"

"I have apologized for that!" Francis exclaimed. "It was one night and if I recall, you were making plans to marry Bash!"

"To save your life! I would rather love another than see you dead. Does that mean nothing! At least when I gave myself to Bash, I had good intentions."

"You shut me out and then you disappear only to jump into the arms of another," Francis argued. "That's your problem, you think that your exempt from consequence because..." he stopped as Mary's eyes grew dark.

"Because why?" she asked softly and angrily.

"Never mind," Francis said quickly.

"No Francis, tell me...because why?"

"Mary!"

"BECAUSE WHY!" she screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE RAPED!" Francis screamed in return. "You think that you can do as you please absent consequence because you were raped by Severin and his shit eating dogs."

"Francis..." Mary whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Partly because she was hurt by his words, and partly because the truth was in said words.

"Mary...you were humiliated and defiled and I am so truly sorry that you went through that," he said. "If I could get on my knees and put myself in your place at that moment, I would do so gladly; but I can't...and you can't play with people's hearts. I love you and I would do anything to make you happy and safe, but I can't do that if you keep pushing me away."

"After it happened, I couldn't bear to have anyone look at me or touch me; not even you."

"Yet you could have Chris put his lips upon yours."

"I couldn't trust you!" Mary exclaimed through her tears. "You were the only man that I had ever truly loved and you had failed me. Francis...everything that I have done was because of you. Separating us, going off with Condé to kill my rapist, even what occurred with Chris; as strange as it sounds, that was about you too. He made me feel safe...the way that you used to."

"And the way that I can make you feel again!" Francis insisted. "We have both made mistakes, but we love each other still. Please Mary, let us forget past transgressions and begin anew with the knowledge that I will never leave you again. My sword is yours, my life is yours, my heart is yours." The Scottish Queen gave her King a small smile as she caressed his cheek.

"That is all I ever wanted you to say," Mary whispered as she kissed him deeply. Francis returned her embrace as the pair wrapped their arms around one another.


	19. Getting High, Getting Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys introduce Francis & Mary to pure inebriation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE FUN SONG. THE RIGHTS BELONG TO NICKELODEON.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

As Francis and Mary emerged from the guest room, Chris and the guys were waiting for them. 

“What happened?" Nathan asked, still a bit steamed from the ass chewing that he had given Chris and Mary. "Are you cool?"

"We've made amends if that's what your asking," Francis clarified as Shawn smiled.

"I'm happy for the both of you," he said earnestly.

"Hopefully, there won't be any more drama," Nathan said.

"Let's have ourselves a party!" Shawn exclaimed. "We need to loosen up."

"For once, Shawn has a point," Chris agreed as Shawn turned on some music. It was a playlist of rap, classic rock, and Latin rock.

"Let's get fucking drunk!" Nathan exclaimed as he brought out a ton of booze from the refrigerator. Everyone began to pour liquor down their throats in earnest. Mary even took a drink of vodka, but ended up spitting it out.

"You can't drink vodka straight." Chris said as he added some Gatorade into it.

"Now drink."

Mary took another swallow and this time she was able to keep it down.

“Much better," she agreed as she continued to drink. Meanwhile, Shawn was exposing Francis to edibles, specifically pot brownies.

"Trust me Francis, you are going to love these," Shawn said as the French King slowly ate his brownie.

"It does taste good," Francis replied as he finished the entire brownie.

* * *

The night continued on as the music blasted throughout the townhouse. All of its inhabitants were either high or drunk or a combination of the two. The highlight of the evening had been when Mary stood up on the coffee table and had began to dance like she was some kind of uncoordinated ballerina. It had been a sight to see and fortunately, she had been brought down unharmed. A considerable amount of alcohol and weed was consumed by all that night. While Chris and Nathan were gallivanting around in an drunken state and Mary was in the guest room sleeping it off, Shawn and Francis were on the couch; enjoying their pot filled delusions.

"I'm seeing colors that I didn't even know existed," Francis said as he laughed out loud.

"That's normal," Shawn replied. "You know what's not normal... your wavy hair, look at it!" The King couldn't help but laugh as Shawn mimicked waves crashing on the shore.

"You know something Shawn Klaas," Francis said as he put his arm around the young man. "You are a good man."

"So are you, Your Majesty," Shawn said.

"Please, call me Francis," The monarch insisted.

"Francis, we are boys," Shawn replied as he rocked with the King. "Yes, you are my... friend!" As this was going on, Mary had been taking a nap until she heard the sound of singing coming from the guest room. She slowly got up, feeling hung over as she went into the living room to find Francis and Shawn on the couch belting out a song off key.

_F is for friends who do stuff together_

_U is for you and me_

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_

_Down here in the deep blue sea!"_

Mary could help but get a chuckle out of seeing them so happy, especially after all they had been though. It gave her a reason to smile despite her headache.


	20. Party’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis & Mary go with the boys to another party, with disasterous results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

Everyone was feeling worn out after the rager that they'd had the previous night. On this day, it was Mary who woke up first. As per the rules of the house, she got out of bed, while being careful not to wake her husband, and went into the kitchen in an attempt to make breakfast. She looked in the fridge and found that another chocolate cake had been bought. Mary decided that was good as anything. The Scottish Queen took out the cake and started to cut pieces for everyone. Francis was the second to wake as he joined Mary in the kitchen.

"Cooking, are you?" He asked curiously as he sat down at the table.

"Apparently, it is." she replied. "The first one to wake has to cook breakfast."

"Cake is an odd choice, is it not?"

"It is, but I don't know how to make anything else, their machines are strange to me."

"Can we talk about something?" Francis asked as Mary looked at him.

"What is it Francis?" she asked with concern.

"I've been thinking about Shawn," the French King explained. "I owe him my life for saving me."

"I don't like him being here," his Queen replied. "He is only a boy and he has to live the life of a criminal."

"Where are his parents?"

"They disowned him and sent him to the streets because he enjoys men as much as women."

"Their own son...my God," Francis said wistfully.

"Francis, perhaps we could...take him back with us?" Mary asked.

"You mean back to our time," Francis asked incredulously. "Back to France?"

"We could keep him safe," the Scottish Queen reasoned. "He feels like a little brother to me. Before her husband could respond, the guys woke up and stumbled into the kitchen.

"All right, Mary got the cake!" Chris exclaimed as they all sat down while Mary served them their cake and chocolate milk.

"So, what's on the agenda today homies?" Nathan asked as he dug into his cake.

"I got a text from King 12 gauge," Chris explained. "There's a big party going down tonight."

"We gotta check it out!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm still feeling shit faced from last night's bender," Shawn complained as Mary squeezed his hand in sympathy.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," she offered.

"Might be for the best," Francis added.

"Hell no!" Chris insisted. "There ain't no party like a Latin Kings party!"

"That's the truth," Nathan agreed as they threw up a five point crown. Eventually, the royals agreed to accompany the boys to another party.

* * *

_Verona, Wisconsin. A few hours later._

Later that evening, Francis and Mary along with Chris and his boys, piled into the El Camino and sped off to the party. When the group arrived, they found that the party was already in full swing with the Kings getting drunk and high while rap music blasted through the stereos.

"Yo King Quixote!" King Blade yelled as he went over to Chris and gave him the 5 point crown salute which Chris immediately returned. As Chris and King Blade were talking, Nathan was showing Mary how to dance while Shawn and Francis grabbed some drinks. As they drank, a couple of Latin Kings would always walk by and take a look at the sword that Francis always carried with him.

"You know, it's good to see Mary loosen up," Shawn said over the music.

"Yes, things have been hard for her recently," Francis agreed as a crowd of Kings was gathering around Mary and cheering her on. As they watched, Shawn began picking up words as the Kings were speaking in Spanish. Chris had taught him some and although Shawn couldn't speak it fluently, he could pick up words and phrases. He was hearing things like dick and thighs and it concerned him. Shawn excused himself and found Chris smoking a joint.

"Hey Chris," Shawn said as he went up to his friend.

"Yo Shawn, what's up?" he asked.

"Can you tell me what those guys are saying?" Chris went closer and listened to their conversation. As he did, his heart stopped. The guys were saying nasty and disgusting things about Mary and Chris knew that they wanted to hurt her.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed as he rushed over to Francis.

"What do you want Chris?" Francis asked coldly. He was still on edge with Chris over the whole kissing his wife thing.

"Francis, you need to get Mary out of here or she's gonna get raped!" Chris explains as the French King was filled with fear. He ran over to Mary as she was still dancing for the crowd.

"Mary, we're leaving!" He insisted as he took her by the arm.

"What's wrong Francis, I'm having fun?" Mary asked as the crowd got closer to her and started chanting.

"Arrancarle los pantalones a la puta!" the Kings shouted. "Arrancarle los pantalones a la puta!"

"What are they saying Chris?" Mary asked as she was beginning to get claustrophobic. Chris sighed as he translated

"They're calling you a slut and they want to rip your pants off!" Chris said as Mary grew terrified and grabbed onto Francis for dear life.

"No!" She cried out. "Get away from me!" Francis, Chris, and the guys formed a circle around Mary as they tried to keep her safe.

"Back off assholes!" Nathan exclaimed as they pushed the Kings back.

"King Blade, tell the homies to ease up," Chris begged as the set leader watched the action. "Mary doesn't want to fuck anyone!"

"Let then have some fun with the puta," King Blade shrugged as one Latin King reached out and grabbed Mary's shoulder.

"NO!" Mary screamed as the thoughts of Severin in her bed chambers came flooding back.

"LET GO OF MY WIFE!" Francis roared as he withdrew his sword and sliced the guy's hand off with one stroke.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in pain as blood fished from his wrist.

"Run!" Chris exclaimed as they all ran for the El Camino. As they got in the truck, a vicious pack of Latin Kings descended on them. They pounded on the vehicle and tried to pull Francis and Mary out of the bed.

"Fucking go away!" Shawn yelled in fear as Mary held him in her arms while Francis guarded them both, sword at the ready. Eventually, Chris got it started and they pulled off leaving angry and vicious gang bangers in their wake.


	21. If You’re In A Hole, Stop Digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is marked for death by the Latin Kings as preparations are made for his demise.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

To say that everyone was tired as Hell after the previous night's events was an understatement. Everyone was still sleeping when Chris's phone starting to go off. He groaned as he looked over at it and when he read the text that he had received, he woke up pretty damn quickly. Chris got out of bed and quietly roused Nathan and Shawn our of their own slumbers.

"What's going on dude?" Nathan asked as the three assembled in the basement/pot garden.

"This is bad homies," Chris said with fear. "This is so fucking bad!"

"What is it?" Nathan inquired once again as Chris showed him the text from King 12 gauge.

"The blonde Gringo is TOS," Shawn read aloud. _Termination On Sight_ was the harshest punishment that the Latin Kings could dish out. When someone was marked for TOS, any Latin King or Queen that saw him had to kill him immediately.

"This is some sick shit man," Nathan said. "They marked Francis for TOS!"

"What did you expect?" Chris asked. "He cut off a King's hand, they don't take that shit lightly."

"He was just trying to protect Mary!" Shawn pointed out.

"They don't care," Chris wistfully replied. "He attacked a Latin King, King Blade wants his blood."

"This is bullshit!" Shawn exclaimed as he stormed out of the basement.

"I'm with Klaas on this one," Nathan added.

"So am I, but what can we do?" Chris asked. "If we say no, it's gonna be our heads on the block."

* * *

_Verona, Wisconsin. A few hours later._

Mary could feel the tense atmosphere that had settled throughout the townhouse. Chris and his boys were all on edge and she noticed that anytime Francis spoke, they could hardly look him in the eye. Mary assumed that they were merely worried about retribution for Francis's actions at the party. She had no idea that King Blade sought her husband's life. After a quiet lunch, there was a knock at the door. Chris went to get it and saw that it was King 12 gauge himself.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed as he turned to the Scottish Queen. "Take Francis in your room and stay there!" Mary made no objections as she and Francis went into the guest room and locked the door.

"What's up King Quixote?" King 12 gauge asked as the front door opened to him.

"I'm glad your here bro," Chris replied. "I wanted to apologize for last night..."

"It'll be taken care of soon enough," Chris's fellow Latin King assured him. "That's actually why I'm here, where's the homo?"

"I'm bisexual," Shawn clarified.

"Whatever, I need your help with something,"

"With what?"

"Don't ask questions gringo," King 12 gauge commanded. "Get your shit and let's go." Shawn looked to Chris who only gave him a shrug as the young man got his belongings and followed the King out the door.

"Fuck..." Nathan whispered.

* * *

_A few miles outside Verona. 45 minutes later._

King 12 gauge drove Shawn outside the city and to a barren field of farmland. It had started to get cold as winter approached. They got out and Shawn noticed that 12 gauge brought along a shovel. They walked for a few minutes until he said stop.

"Here's good," he stated as he handed Shawn the shovel. "Start digging."

"What?" Shawn asked.

"5 feet wide and 3 feet deep," the King added. "The shovel is your measuring stick."

"What am I digging, my grave?" Shawn asked as he made an attempt at dark humor.

"Not yours," he clarified. "Blondie's." Shawn was filled with horror as he realized that he was digging Francis's grave.

"Francis..."

"And you better hurry, they said it's gonna snow day after tomorrow." Shawn wanted to protest, but he knew that would only get him a beating, so he started to dig. The ground was hard because of the cold so it took almost 5 hours before it was ready.

"There," Shawn said as he gasped for breath. "One grave ready for filling, can I go now?"

"One more thing," King 12 gauge said as he took the shovel from Shawn's dirty hands. "Tomorrow, you need to babysit Blondie then at 7, you bring him here and I'll take care of him." Babysitting was a cruel action amongst gangs. It was the act of gaining the trust of someone who was marked for death; getting them to let their guard down so when they were killed, they wouldn't see it coming.

"No way, get someone else!" Shawn exclaimed.

"King Blade requested your specifically," 12 gauge replied. "He saw you two being buddies last night."

"Fuck that, I ain't doing it!" Shawn yelled as he was thrown up against the car.

"I didn't ask you a question," the Latin King growled. "I told you what's gonna happen. If he isn't here by 7 PM tomorrow, you're both gonna go in the hole and you ain't gonna get out of it!" Shawn felt sick as he was driven back to Verona. How was he supposed to set up his friend to be murdered?


	22. Shawn Babysits Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn takes Francis out for a day of fun before his execution.

_Verona, Wisconsin. The next day._

Shawn Klaas was sure that he didn't sleep a wink that night. He felt torn apart inside as he woke up. Later that night, he was going to lead his friend, a European monarch, to his death. Shawn had only known Francis a short while, but in that time, Francis had been a good friend to him. Chris and Nathan were good friends too, but they had drug him into a life that he had never wanted to live and that was leading him to shed the blood of Francis Valois.

After Shawn got dressed, he discovered that Nathan had been the first to rise and was making pancakes. Shawn sat down and Nathan plopped a few pancakes onto his plate. A minute later, Chris came down and also got some cakes. It was a silent breakfast. Shawn has given his boys the whole 411 after he got home from digging in the field with King 12 gauge. They knew what would happen that night. What Shawn would help to do. There was no point in talking about it. Eventually, Mary and Francis came out of their rooms. Everyone could hardly look them in the eye as they ate.

"Chris, are you all right?" Mary asked as she sensed the tension.

"Yeah...I'm fine Mary," he lied as he forced a grin on his face. Shawn suddenly stood up with a look of determination on his face.

"Francis, you know what...let's go do something!" he exclaimed. "We should have a guys day out. We can have lunch and I can show you some of the most fun places in Verona."

"This is a bit spontaneous, don't you think?" the French King asked with a chuckle.

"It's a good idea," Mary replied. "It could be good to get your mind off everything."

"If my Queen insists," Francis replied as he leaned into kiss his wife. As Shawn went to get his wallet, Chris took him aside and pulled out a snub nose revolver.

"If you need it," he said as he slid it into Shawn's big hoodie pocket.

"Can you...tell Mary?" Shawn asked quietly. "She might take it better hearing it from you."

"For sure bro," Reyes replied as the two hugged it out. Shawn went to open the door and Francis followed him out.

"I hope they have fun," Mary said to Chris as they left.

"Me too," Chris said solemnly.

* * *

The first place Shawn took Francis to was a local arcade. It was called _Gamemania_ and it was one of Shawn's favorite places to chill out and unwind. Francis was intrigued by all of the games and prizes that could be won. Shawn in turn, had a very fun time showing him how to play the games and what he could buy with the tickets that he earned. The best part was when Francis was playing Guitar Hero. The King took to it like a duck to water and eventually he was getting perfect scores on the extreme difficulty.

"I had no idea that playing the guitar could be this much fun," Francis said as he completed an out her song.

"I know right, it's the shit!" Shawn agreed.

"Play a song with me," Francis commanded as Shawn picked up the second guitar and the two played a rendition of _Anarchy In The UK_. After that, Francis cashed in his tickets and bought a green teddy bear.

"Looks cool," Shawn said with a smile.

"I'm going to give it to Mary later tonight," he said as Shawn's smile dropped.

"That's...that's great Francis..." Shawn said before he excused himself. He found a garbage can and screamed into it. He knew damn well that Mary was not going to get that bear, but Francis did not.

* * *

After the arcade, Shawn noticed that he was getting hungry, so he took Francis to a local pizza joint. The French monarch had never had pizza before and found that he really enjoyed the taste of it. As the two ate, Shawn tried to find out more about his friend.

"So besides ruling France, what else are you good at?" He asked as Francis finished a slice.

"Well, I can make knives and swords," he replied.

"Like a blacksmith?"

"I suppose so."

"Do all kings have to learn that?" Shawn inquired.

"Mary asked me the same question," Francis said with a chuckle. "I just...I just wanted a skill that I didn't inherit. It wasn't given to me and it cant be taken away."

"It sounds like a good trade," Shawn remarked. "Wish I could make swords."

"Then that's something we shall have to remedy then, isn't it?" He asked.

"You would teach me how to make swords?" Shawn asked in amazement.

"If you like,"

"Yes please." Shawn said as he once again excused himself to use the toilet. He ran straight in as tears ran down his face. The young boy cried before puking his guts out.

* * *

After the meal, Shawn saw that it was 6 PM. "Hey Francis," Shawn said shakily. "There's one more place that I want to take you."

"Where?" he asked as they made our way towards the car.

"It's a surprise," he insisted as Francis got in. As Shawn drove, he turned on the radio and Queen came on.

_Mama, just killed a man..._

_Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead..._

Shawn cursed himself. This had to be God's idea of a sick joke. Of all the nights and all the songs, it had to be this one.

"This song is very unique," Francis said as he moved with the music.

"It's by a group of musicians called Queen," Shawn clarified as they began to let the music take them. As they began to leave Verona, Shawn was filled with dread as he wanted Francis to live, but he knew that he wouldn't.

" _Mama_..." Francis sang out with a surprisingly good voice. " _I don't wanna die_..."

" _Sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all_!" Shawn sang with horrid feeling as the two sped towards death.


	23. Shawn Makes A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn must choose between his life & that of the King of France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET’S SEE SOME REVIEWS! COME ON PEOPLE!

_Verona, Wisconsin._

As Shawn and Francis drove further out of town, the French King started to get concerned. "Where are we going?" Francis asked as Shawn took a deep breath.

"We're meeting a friend of Chris's," he explained. "He's a Latin King, he thinks that maybe he can help smooth things over with King Blade after what happened at the party."

"I was only protecting Mary!" Francis insisted.

"A lot of Latin Kings don't see it that way," Shawn insisted. "They saw your defending Mary as an act of disrespect. Actual Kings have been killed for far less than what you did. This is our only chance to maybe get you out of this in one piece." Francis nodded as they finally pulled up to the field where sure enough, King 12 gauge was waiting for them. The two got out and started to walk over before the real King stopped.

"Shawn," Francis said as he turned to the boy. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you have been a good friend to me and to Mary. I am forever in your debt." This was too much for young Klaas as he broke down and wrapped Francis in a bear hug.

"Francis..." he whispered as the men hugged.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as Shawn stopped back. He should have told Francis the truth, but he wanted to keep it from him for as long as he could.

"I'm just...I'm just going to miss you and Mary when you find a way back to your time. We're boys, you know?" Shawn lied. Francis thought about telling him what Mary had offered, but decided to wait until his wife was by his side.

"We shall discuss that later," Francis decided as they walked towards King 12 gauge who was holding a sawed off shotgun.

"Bout time you gringos showed up," he said.

"We're to reach a settlement with King Blade," Francis stated. "I wish to make peace."

"King Blade don't make peace gringo," King 12 gauge replied. "Black and gold never fold."

"You said..." Francis started to say as he turned to Shawn, he the young man looked away with tears. "Shawn..." Francis was confused for a couple minutes until suddenly, it hit him like a punch to the face. This had been the plan all along. There was no peace meeting. Shawn had brought him here to be killed in retribution.

"Francis..." Shawn tried to say as the King's eyes widened.

"Oh my God..." he said in disbelief.

"Let's go." King 12 gauge said as he tried to pull the Valois king along, but Francis refused.

"Take your hands off me!" He exclaimed as he scuffled with the Latin King. Unfortunately, this was the one time where Francis didn't have his sword on him.

"Move your ass!" He shouted as Shawn finally got between them

"Relax Francis," Shawn begged. "It's not what you think, okay?"

"Yes it is, Shawn!" Francis exclaimed as he tried to reason with the boy. "Please Shawn, you're my friend...you said we were boys."

"We are boys!" Shawn insisted.

"Shawn, they want to kill me!"

"It's not like that, Just stop flipping out.”

"Shawn, you swear?" Francis asked as Shawn grabbed his shoulders.

"Francis, everything will work out...on my life, okay?" Shawn exclaimed. "I swear to God!"

"All right..." Francis said as he calmed himself.

"Walk with me man," Shawn pleased as he put his arm around the European monarch. "Just walk with me." The three men walked until they got to King 12 gauge's car where his headlights illuminated the grave that Shawn had dug the previous day. Once Francis saw it, he knew that he was done.

"Shawn please!" He pleaded with his friend. "Think about Mary, this will destroy her!"

"Hey, we're not gonna do this, are we?" Shawn asked King 12 gauge out of desperation. "We're not really going to do this?"

"Shut your fucking mouths!" The Latin King exclaimed.

"Shawn please..." Francis pleaded as Shawn took his hands.

"You know I'd never hurt you Francis," he said. "I'm gonna try and figure something out, ok?"

"All right," Francis nodded as Shawn squeezed his hands.

"Remember, I'm your boy...you know that."

"I know." Shawn turned to King 12 gauge and fell to his knees.

"Please, we don't have to do this!" the boy pleaded. "We could give Francis some cash, put him on a bus to somewhere far away and just fill up the hole. When King Blade asks, we just say that we wasted him and buried him. He'll never know the difference. We can make it work...Please! PLEASE!"

"That goes against the rules of Kingism," he replied as he aimed his sawed off shotgun at the King.

"Please don't kill Francis!" Shawn begged as King 12 gauge lowered his weapon.

"Fine...you do it." He ordered as Shawn's eyes went wide.

"I can't..." he said as the sawed off was aimed at him.

"Do it or I waste you both." the Latin King threatened. Shawn was bawling like a baby as he pulled out the snub nose revolver and put it against Francis's head.

"Shawn please, don't do this." Francis begged as he too began to tear up.

"Oh Francis..." he wept as he he cocked the gun.

"This isn't the way for you."

"I have no where else to go."

"Yes you do!" Francis said as he played his last card. "Mary spoke to me, she wants to take you back with us to France." Shawn paused at this.

"To French court?" He whispered.

"Yes." Francis said with a sad smile. "We can protect you. You are my friend Shawn. Your parents were wrong to disown for you share your bed with because you are an honorable man. You saved me at the marketplace because you knew that it was the right thing. You did not let me die then and you will not let me die now."

"Do it already!" King 12 gauge exclaimed impatiently.

"I don't want to do this..." Shawn whispered as Francis looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to!" He exclaimed. "Mary and I want to help you...please let us." Shawn kept crying until he knew that there was only one way out. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he turned around and emptied the revolver into King 12 gauge, putting 6 bullets into him. The gang banger fell into the grave that was meant for Francis. Shawn was distraught for he had never before killed anyone.

"CHRIST FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!" Klaas screamed at the heavens as he dropped to his knees. King Francis knelt down to comfort his friend and to mourn the loss of any innocence he had left.


	24. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set into motion as the point of no return is reached.

_Verona, Wisconsin. Later that night._

While Shawn held Francis Valois's life in his hands, Mary Stuart was at the townhouse; waiting for him to return. Chris and Nathan tried their best to keep her occupied, but they were worried about Shawn and whether or not he had it in him to see this through. After a quiet dinner, it finally came to a head.

"Do you know when Shawn and Francis are coming back?" Mary asked. Chris checked his phone and it read 8:00. He figured it was safe to tell her.

"Mary...there's something we need to tell you." Chris said solemnly.

"Francis isn't coming back." Nathan added. This caught Mary off guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked again. Chris thought about it and he knew that it was best to rip the bandage off.

"After what happened with you and him at the party, King Blade demanded his death." He explained as Mary's face went cold.

"What?" she almost whispered as she stood up. "You mean Shawn..."

"They asked Shawn to put him at ease to avoid a struggle." the Scottish Queen began to hyperventilate at the thought of her husband dying.

"We have to save him Chris," She insisted as she tried to get to the door, but Chris blocked her way.

"Mary, we can't..." Nathan started to say.

"Let me go!" She cried. "You can't let them kill my husband!"

"It's done Mary!" Chris exclaimed. "It happened an hour ago!"

"No!" She cried as she still tried to get out of Chris's grasp. As they fought, they saw car lights coming through. Mary broke free and opened the door to see Shawn stepping out of the El Camino. "NO!" She wailed as she dropped to her knees. Suddenly, the passenger door opened and the French King stepped out of it.

"Mary!" He exclaimed with relief.

"Francis!" She exclaimed in return as she ran to embrace her one true love. The lovers kissed passionately as they embraced.

"I'm all right, Shawn saved my life." He explained as they all walked inside.

"How is he still alive?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"I made a choice." Shawn replied.

"Where is King 12 Gauge?" Chris inquired as Shawn looked at him with pain.

"I wasted him." the boy said quietly as Reyes was beyond livid.

"What did you do?" Chris asked as he grabbed Shawn by the collar. "Do you realize what you have done?" Francis heard this and immediate punched Chris in the face.

"Dude!" Nathan exclaimed as he got between the two men.

"You knew!" Francis accused. "Before Shawn and I even left, you knew what was going to happen!"

"Damn right!" Chris exclaimed. "It came down to you or us, and I chose us. You're not my King, I have no loyalty to you!"

"A fact well known!" Francis spat back, alluding to his kissing of Mary.

"Stop it!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes still red from the tears. "You live and that is all that matters."

"Not for long." Chris pointed out. "Once King Blade realizes that 12 gauge is dead and Francis is still alive, we are all going to be marked TOS. You have doomed us all bro!"

"What the Hell are we gonna do Chris?" Nathan asked fearfully.

"I need a fucking moment to think!" He shot back.

"We must either fight or flee." Mary stated as she stood close to her husband.

"Are you High?" Shawn asked rhetorically. "There is no way in Hell we can..."

"She's right." Chris said as he made his decision. "There's too many of them and they have too many guns. Facing King Blade head on would be suicide. The only other option is to run. We have to leave Verona and never come back."

"So that's it, we're just gonna leave our home?" Nathan asked.

"If we want to live, yes." Chris insisted. "Go and pack, we leave at the crack of noon." Nothing was said as everyone went to see what belongings they had packed and ready. It was the end of everything they knew.


	25. The Death Of Duffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humble barkeep stands his ground against the Latin Kings

_Verona, Wisconsin._

No one really got any sleep that night. They were all worried about the retribution that was surly to come. Never the less, by the time that noon rolled around, everyone had their bags packed and they got into the El Camino. As Chris locked the door to the townhouse, he and Nathan shared a wistful glance. Before either could speak, Chris received a text on his phone and it was the one he had been dreading.

"Kings?" Nathan asked fearfully.

"Yep." Chris replied as he read the text out loud. "King Quixote, you are TOS Mofo! Gringos too."

"I'm going to miss this place." Nathan said sadly.

"Me too bro, but either we haul ass and live or stay and die." Chris replied as the two joined their friends in the vehicle. Chris and Nathan were in the seats while Mary, Francis, and Shawn were in the truck bed with the baggage. They pulled out of the driveway and drove away from their former home, never to return.

* * *

After 15 minutes of driving, the group pulled up to a familiar place: _Duffy's Tavern_. "What are we doing here?" Mary inquired as the guys got out.

"We've gotta get as far away from Verona as we can and to do that, we need money; lots of it!" Chris explained. "Duffy's true blue, he'll help us out for sure." He went up and knocked on the door. A couple minutes and a few more knocks later, Duffy unlocked the door.

"What are you boys doing here so early?" He asked.

"We're in deep shit with the nation Duffy." Chris explained as the bartender heaved a sigh.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Get your asses inside, hurry!" The group went inside as Duffy turned the lights on.

"We have to flee from Verona and would have the means to do so." Mary stated as Duffy shook his head.

"You need money." He clarified as he opened the cash register. "I have about 500 bucks and some change."

"Thanks Duffy, we'll pay you back when we can." Nathan vowed.

"Screw that, just make sure you get out of here in one piece." He insisted. As Chris stuffed the cash in his pockets, Nathan spotted a couple Latino men wearing black and yellow clothing coming towards the bar.

"Shit, a couple of Kings are heading this way!" He exclaimed.

"Get in the back of the bar, now!" Francis exclaimed as everyone ran to hide. As they made it to the back, they peered through the door to see the Latin Kings approaching Duffy.

"Bar don't open for a couple more hours." He stated.

"We ain't here to drink, ese." One of them said. "You know Chris Reyes and his boys?"

"Sure, they come in here a few times a week." Duffy replied.

"You seen them today?" the other asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." The bartender replied. "I gotta get this place ready, so would you kindly make like a rocket and take off?"

"You know what?" The first Latin King said as he pulled out an Uzi. "We could use some bread, hand over your cash pendejo."

"The Hell I will." Duffy spat as the other Latin King pointed a switchblade at his neck.

"Yo, you wanna get cut?" He asked. "Fork over the loot."

"Fine." Duffy sighed as he reached below the counter and pulled out a crowbar that he kept around for just such an occasion. He smacked the knife wielding Latin King in the head with it and the douche went down. Unfortunately, it was the only shot Duffy got. The other Latin king fired his uzi and several round went into Duffy as he crashed into the glasses and bottles of liquor.

"Duffy!" Chris exclaimed as he was heard.

"King Quixote, you a dead man!" The Uzi wielded yelled as he rushed into the back. Chris was ready through and shot him point blank in the face with his revolver. The Latin King fell down dead. The boys crowded around Duffy as Mary picked up the crowbar and went over to the one with the switch blade.

"You can't escape the nation bitch!" He spat. "King Blade will have your ass!"

"And I will have your blood!" Mary growled as she brought the crowbar down on his head with a sickening thud.

"Duffy..." Nathan said as tears came to his eyes. The bartender chuckled as he was bleeding out.

"I had a hunch...you sons of bitches were gonna get me killed...one of these days..." he gasped as Duffy breathed his last.

"No...Duffy..." Shawn said as he wept for the humble barkeep. Mary dropped the crowbar and placed her hand in Shawn's shoulder to comfort him.

"Duffy was a good man." Francis said solemnly as Chris took off his badgers hat. "There's nothing more we can do for him. We have to leave before more Latin Kings come." The others nodded as they got in the El Camino and got back on the road.


	26. A Plan Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris & The boys are determined to send Mary & Francis back to their own time.

_Monroe, Wisconsin. Later that evening._

Chris and his boys were morose after the death of their friend and humble barkeeper. As for Francis and Mary, the loss was equally sobering; even though they had not known the man personally. Chris drove everyone out of Verona and after an hour or so, they landed in Monroe: a small town about 20 minutes from the Wisconsin-Illinois border. They had plenty of gas, but they didn't have any idea of where to go. It was Nathan who suggested that they stay at a hotel for the night. Chris didn't want to waste the money, but he was outvoted. Thus, our heroes pulled into _Super 8_.

"Ok, here's the plan." Chris explained. "Mary and I going to go in and rent the biggest room they got. After we're in, we'll sneak you in through the back door; save money that way."

"Be careful Mary." Francis said as he glared at Chris.

"I will Francis." She promised as she and Chris went inside the hotel.

* * *

Chris and Mary took the bags out of the truck and brought them into the hotel. "Hello." Chris said as he went up to the front desk. "Do you have a suite or something like that?"

"We do." The clerk replied. "How long will you be staying?"

"Just the night." He replied as he paid what was owed for their lodgings. It took big bite out of the money that Duffy had given them.

"You two on a honeymoon or something?" The clerk inquired as Chris let out a chuckle.

"Something like that." He said as he picked up the bags and motioned Mary to follow him.

* * *

After Chris and Mary set their bags down in their room, they went back downstairs to sneak Francis, Nathan, and Shawn in through the back door.

"So, this machine takes you through buildings?" Francis asked as they took a ride in the elevator.

"Yeah, it beats the Hell out of walking up and down the stairs." Shawn answered. Once everyone got into the suite, they tried to figure out their next move.

"Where can we go where the Latin Kings won't find us?" Mary asked.

"I don't know..." Chris said quietly. "What I think though, is that we would be better on our own."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look Mary, we know the gangsta life, we know how to survive it." He argued. "You and Francis are just going to drag us down."

"Where do you expect us to go?" Francis asked incredulously.

"Well, how do we get you two back to your own time?" Shawn asked. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Mary admitted. "All I know is that I was going into the woods near the castle and I heard whispers and then...there was darkness all around me."

"The same thing happened to me when I went searching for you." Francis added.

"Is there anything unnatural about those woods?" Chris asked.

"They are at times used for rituals by the Pagans." Mary explained. "They are a dangerous cult that has members all over Europe."

"We got Pagans here in the states too." Shawn replied. "They practice witchcraft and commune with nature and shit."

"Fuck!" Nathan exclaimed as everyone turned to him.

"What's with you?" Chris inquired as Nathan shook his head.

"I know someone who's into Pagan type shit." He groaned.

"Who bro?"

"My ex girlfriend."

"The one who was two timing on you?" Shawn asked.

"The same," Nathan agreed. "Before I dumped her ass, she started getting into all this pagan and voodoo shit. I wasn't into it and it started causing friction between us. She knows all about Pagan spells and rituals, if that's what got you two here."

"All right, where is she?" Mary asked.

"I got her new address because I ended up getting some of her mail by mistake." Nathan explained. "She moved to Chicago."

"Fuck!" Chris exclaimed a she started pacing.

"What's wrong with Chicago?" Francis asked naively.

"Chicago, Illinois is the birthplace of the _Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation_." Shawn explained. "It's like the Paris of the Latin Kings."

"If King Blade has spread the word about us to his superiors, We would be going into the Lion's Den." Chris added. "It would be the most dangerous place for us."

"There are 35,000 Latin Kings and Queens in that city and they would all be out to kill us." Nathan stated as Francis and Mary's hearts both sank.

"So few against so many..." Francis muttered. Mary however, steeled her nerves.

"We must go." She said as the all the men looked at the Scottish Queen like she was high.

"Are you insane?" Nathan asked out loud.

"Mary, there are tens of thousands of these men in Chicago." Francis reminded her. "We have no army to fight them."

"We could sneak in, find this Pagan woman and then return to France." Mary promised as she held her husband's cheeks in her hands. "Francis, going home is worth any risk." Deep down, he knew she was right. He kissed her and then turned to the others.

"Tomorrow, we leave for Chicago." He insisted.


	27. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group searches for Nathan’s ex who may have insight into Paganism.

_Rockford, Illinois. The Next Day._

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready for the over 2 hour drive to Chicago, Illinois. Francis and Mary, along with their friends, made their way down into Northern Illinois. They eventually had to stop at a gas station in the city of Rockford to fill up. While Nathan filled up the tank, Shawn went inside to use the bathroom and made a small purchase to be polite.

"Yo dudes, check it out!" Shawn exclaimed as he held up what he had bought.

"Dude, why did you buy a laser pointer key chain?" Chris asked as Shawn displayed it proudly.

"You never know when a good laser could come in handy." He argued.

"It's your money." Nathan said with a smirk.

"I think it looks very nice." Mary said, trying to back Shawn up.

"Ha, the Queen says it's cool, so you two can suck it!" Shawn said with glee.

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois. Later that day._

After another stop for lunch at a burger joint, which the royals found that they enjoyed, the group finally made it to the windy city of Chicago. 

"So where is her place anyway?" Chris inquired as he drove.

"It's a few streets down." Nathan said as they kept driving until they reached a unimpressive looking one story house.

"You sure this is it?" Shawn asked nervously.

"This is the address she gave me, OK?" He snapped as he went up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking on it. A couple moments later, a pale skinned girl who looked like your stereotypical emo girl answered the door.

"Nathan?" She asked curiously.

"Hello Snow." He groaned as he took in the sight of his ex girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. "The last time I saw you, you told me to go to Hell."

"Look, if there was anywhere else I could go, I would...but we need your help." He said as Snow looked at his companions.

"Still running around with the gang huh?" the emo snapped. "I'm not hiding you from the cops, so forget it." She was about to slam the door in their faces, but Nathan got their first.

"We don't need you to hide us." He insisted. "We just need to ask you some questions and we'll be on our way."

"About what?"

"About...pagan rituals." This definitely caught Snow by surprise.

"Pagan rituals!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "You said that it was a load of horseshit."

"Are you gonna help us or not?" Nathan griped.

"Fine, come in." Snow said as the group entered her home. It was completely decorated like it was Halloween.

"Oh my..." Francis said in shock.

"Who are these two?" She asked as she laid eyes on the European royalty.

"This is Mary, Queen of Scots and her husband: King Francis II of France." Chris introduces.

"Seriously, who are they?" She asked nonchalantly.

"He is serious Snow." Nathan agreed as the boys sat her down and told her everything. By the time they finished, the goth girl was dumbfounded.

"So you see, we figured that since it was a Pagan spell that brought them here, maybe...a Pagan spell can get them back." Nathan explained as Snow stood up and began to pace.

"OK, let's just say for a second that I believe you." She said nervously. "Do you really think that it would work?"

"It's the only option that we have." Chris insisted. "Do you know if there is any such spell or ritual that could do it?" Snow thought for a moment and then opened a door in her writing desk and pull out a piece of paper.

"A friend of mine was always complaining that he's been born in the wrong time period." She explained. "He asked me to use magic to make him time travel. I found something online and I was going to give it to him, but he disappeared." She handed it to Nathan and he took it with gratitude.

"Thank you Snow, this means so much." He said as Snow gave him a sad smile.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Nathan." She said sadly.

"Why not?" He asked as a group of Latin Kings burst out of several closets and doors.

"Hola gringos!" One of the Kings exclaimed as they all drew out their pistols.

"They showed up a half hour before you did." Snow said as she started to cry. "They threatened my family if I didn't tell them what I knew. I didn't actually think you would show up here!"

"Fuck..." Shawn whispered as they were utterly surrounded.


	28. Nathan Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices are made to protect Francis & Mary.

_Chicago, Illinois._

"I'm King Puma." the main Latin King announced as all guns were still fixated on the friends of Francis and Mary. "King Blade told us that you pieces of shit might show up." Francis, Chris, Nathan, and Shawn were armed, but they would have been shot dead before they could have reached their weapons.

"Ok, you got what you wanted right?" Snow asked as she looked at the Latin Kings that had invaded her home. "You'll leave me and my family alone right."

"Maybe, maybe not." King Puma joked as he paced the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked fearfully.

"It means that we're Latin Kings bitch," he explained. "We take what we want, when we want." Snow's face fell as she realized that she had betrayed innocent people for nothing. She was resolved to atone for her betrayal. While King Puma was taunting Chris, she reached for a glass jar that she used for rituals and with all of her strength, she brought it down on his head.

"Ahh!" He cried out in pain as the Latin King went down. Unfortunately, another turned on Snow and unloaded a few rounds into her.

"SNOW!" Nathan screamed as she fell back into a coffee table. The guys took advantage of the opportunity the goth girl had given them, pulled out their own pistols and began to shoot. Francis also took out his sword and cut a couple of Latin Kings down. As the Kings fell, Chris went over to King Puma and held him at gunpoint.

"This changes nothing Pendejo." He said as he chuckled with blood in his throat. "No one escapes the nation. We will kill you. King Blade knows you're here and he wants to kill you personally." Chris said nothing as he fired a final shot and killed King Puma. Meanwhile, Nathan was holding a dying Snow in his arms.

"Nathan...I'm sorry that I cheated on you." She whispered. "It was a bad thing that I did to you."

"I've done bad things too." Nathan assured his ex girlfriend as she took her last breath.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here before King Blade comes." Chris demanded as everyone prepared to leave. Everyone except Nathan.

"Nathan, come on bro." Shawn said as Nathan shook his head.

"I'm tired of running from those assholes." He said angrily. "It's time to stand up."

"Are you insane, we don't have the ammo to go up against them!" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't care."

"Nathan please." Mary said as her eyes plead with him.

"You guys go," he insisted. "I can buy you some time."

"Nathan..." Chris started to say.

"This is not up for debate, now go!" Nathan yelled as Chris and Shawn both hugged him one last time.

"You'll not be forgotten." Francis vowed as Nathan nodded. The four got into the El Camino and sped off while Nathan rummaged through Snow's kitchen until he found a bottle of vodka. He sat down with a pistol in one hand and the vodka in the other.

"Come what may fucking come." He said quietly as he drank.


	29. Holiday Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris & Shawn take the royals on a shopping spree.

_Chicago, Illinois. The Next Day._

Chris drove the El Camino out of the city. It was a silent trip for the most part. There was no point in talking about what happened. Everyone knew that Nathan had condemned himself to death. Now Francis rode up front while Mary and Shawn sat in the truck bed. Shawn was taking Nathan's loss hard and Mary was doing her best to comfort him.

"I just can't believe that he's gone." He said as he laid his head on the Scottish Queen's shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done." She said as she stroked his head. "When someone makes a decision like that, there's nothing that you can say to change their minds. He died honourably, take comfort in that." Meanwhile, Nathan was also the subject of conversation in the truck.

"I'm sorry about Nathan," Francis said as Chris drove.

"Thanks man." He said quietly as his phone went off. Luckily, Chris pulled up to a stoplight which gave him a chance to check it. As he did, he was horrified to see that King Blade has sent him a picture of Nathan's body, confirming that he had made the ultimate sacrifice. Another text read U R NXT.

"What is it?" Francis asked as Chris put his phone back in his pocket and dried off his tears.

"It's nothing." He replied as the light turned green and the truck continued on its way.

* * *

_Verona, Wisconsin. The next day._

The group spent the night at another hotel before heading back to Verona. It seemed like suicide to head back into King Blade's territory, but they didn't have a choice. It was a requirement for the spell that Snow gave them. For it to work, Mary and Francis would have to be in the same place that they were when they had appeared. After having lunch, they returned to Verona and went to the local _Wal-Mart_ in order to pick up the things that they would need to perform the ritual.

"Ok, if everything works out all right, we can have you two home by tonight." Chris said as the four went inside the store.

"That is comforting news." Francis said as they looked around at the mass of humanity that had gathered.

"Are there always so many people here?" Mary inquired.

"It's almost Christmas." Chris explained. "Everyone's got to get their shopping done." They spread out to get all of the materials they needed.

"Who knew that Wal-Mart catered to Pagans?" Shawn asked as the group surprisingly found everything that they needed.

"We're just lucky that the incense was on sale." Chris pointed out. "It was the most expensive thing." As they went to the checkout, Mary's eye was caught by a section of the store that was overflowing with Christmas decorations.

"What is all that?" She asked as she moved closer.

"Well, it's a week before Christmas so they're really going all out on the Yuletide decor." Chris pointed out as Mary took Francis and started going through the aisles. They were surrounded by holly and nutcrackers and bells. There was even a snow machine that spread fake snowflakes everywhere and a shit ton of pretty and colorful lights. Meanwhile, Christmas carols were being played full blast over the speakers.

"What is Christmas like at French court?" Shawn asked Francis as he watched Mary explore.

"Sometimes, it can really be stuffy." He sighed as his spirits were raised to see his wife filled with glee.

"Well then, let's un stuff it." Shawn said as he made a fake snow ball and threw it at Mary. It hit her right in the face and she was stunned for a minute.

"Francis did it!" Chris exclaimed as Francis gave him a look.

"I did not!" He said as Mary wipes the fake snow off and then gave the French King a wicked smile.

"It's war then, is it?" She asked as she returned fire with a fake snowball of her own. Francis took it right to the chest as the royals began having a snowball fight. Even Chris and Shawn joined in. Eventually, Francis and Mary fell into the snow, bursting with laughter. The four friends danced together in the fake snow as the sound of _Here we_ _come a-caroling_ filled the store. It was agreed that all present had not had so much fun in their lives.


	30. The Death Of King Quixote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Reyes pays the ultimate price for turning his back on the Latin Kings

_Verona, Wisconsin_

After purchasing their items and leaving the store, Chris, Shawn, Francis, and Mary got into the El Camino. They noticed that it was starting to snow which would make driving difficult.

"Where to now?" Shawn inquired as Chris turned onto the street.

"It's not a good idea to go back to the house," Chris stated. "The Kings might still be scoping it out."

"Good call." Shawn agreed. "Let's just go to the woods and do the ceremony. The sooner Mary and Francis are back home, the better they will be." They eventually arrived at the spot where Mary had darted out in front of them those few nights ago.

"This is it." She confirmed as she and Francis got out of the truck bed.

"All right, let's set everything up." Francis ordered as everyone took the supplies they had bought and began to create a space to send Mary and Francis back. Shawn was in charge of reading off the instructions that Snow had given them. All in all, it had come out pretty good.

"We did all right for non-pagans." Chris observed as the group stopped to admire their work.

"Now all we have to do is recite the spell and that should send you both straight back to France." Chris stated. Shawn started to feel awkward as it dawned on him that no one had told Chris that he had been invited to go with Francis and Mary. As Shawn was about to say something, everyone heard angry voices speaking in Spanish.

"Oh no..." Mary said.

"The Latin Kings, they found us." Chris said in fear. "Quick, we have to lead them away from the spot." Everyone took off as fast as they could. Chris in particular, hauled ass under he came out of the woods and what he saw stopped him cold. It was King Pee-Wee standing in front of him with a small revolver. The 10 year old boy looked conflicted as he stared Chris down.

"King Pee-Wee..." Chris said as he pleaded with the boy. Francis, Mary, and Shawn came out of the clearing just in time to see Chris held at gunpoint.

"Amor De Rey homie..." King Pee Wee said softly as he fired a single shot into Chris Reyes. He stumbled back and then fell to the snowy ground which was turning red with blood.

"CHRIS!" Shawn yelled as he ran over to his friend as he was bleeding out. He then turned to King Pee-Wee. "You shit!" He screamed as he made to attack the boy, but Mary held him back.

"It won't do any good Shawn." She said as she held him. "He is only a brainwashed little boy." Francis went up to King Pee-Wee, grabbed his gun and threw it away. He then grabbed the boy by his collar.

"If you value your life, get out of here and go home. Do you hear me...go home!" Francis exclaimed as the sobbing boy took off running. Shawn and Mary were kneeling over Chris as he was bleeding to death.

"Chris..." Shawn sobbed.

"Come on Shawn...you knew it was always going to end like this." He gasped. "A King is a King...for life. He dies...under those colors."

"Thank you for everything you did for us Chris." Mary said. "I wish we could have saved you."

"Mary...promise me something." Chris said as he took her hand.

"Anything." She said as she teared up.

"You and Francis...take care of Shawn...be the family...that he needs..." Chris stuttered as he finally died in the snow. Shawn didn't know what to say as he laid his head on his friend's chest and sobbed his guts out. Francis knelt next to Mary and let her shed tears of her own for her fallen friend.


	31. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary, Francis, & Shawn face off against the Latin Kings.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

As Shawn cried for his fallen homie, Francis knelt down next to him. "Shawn, we have to go." He insisted. "Before more come."

"Just leave me!" Shawn wailed. "All of my friends are gone and you and Mary are going to leave me too!"

"No we won't." Mary argued. "We want you to come with us."

"To what end?" Shawn asked tearfully. "I'll still be a peasant. You'll forget about me eventually." Francis grabbed Shawn's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"You are my friend Shawn," The French King insisted. "Do you know what King's get to do for their friends? They get to bestow on them lands and titles. It's one of the better aspects of being King because believe me, some are far less enjoyable."

"You mean it?" Shawn asked as Mary nodded.

"We care about you Shawn, do not push us away. I have lost good friends, I shall not lose anymore." Mary pleaded.

"Live Shawn Klaas, you must live." Francis said as he grabbed the young man's hands tightly. "Come back to France, find a beautiful woman...or handsome man to love and be happy. Do not die, but live on for many, many years." Shawn looked up at his friend and took his hand as he stood up. The sounds of angry men speaking in Spanish filled their ears.

"What do we do?" Mary asked nervously. "They have greater weapons and numbers than we do." Shawn was certain that this was the end until he thought of something.

"I have an idea." He said as he turned to Mary and Francis.

* * *

As King Blade and his homies made their way through the snowy woods, they were high on adrenaline. The traitor Chris Reyes was dead and all that was left was to finish off the gringos. As they had their guns at the ready, they found Mary and Francis in a clearing.

"We finally caught you gringos." King Blade said as he and his pack of 7 Latin Kings came up to them. "I'm going to fuck your girl and make you watch blonde boy." Mary stepped closer to King Blood and looked at him without fear.

"That is not what's going to happen." Mary said calmly but coldly. "What will happen is that we will leave and you will do the same."

"Why the fuck would we do that bitch?" King Blade inquired.

"Because I am the Queen of Scotland and a few minutes ago, I sent a distress signal to a regiment of Scottish soldiers who are only a few minutes away." Mary declared.

"Scottish soldiers in Wisconsin...I call bullshit!"

"You may do that...but just so you know, my personal bodyguard arrived and while he may not be an expert at hand to hand combat...he is the most experienced marksman in all of Scotland." Mary then whistled three notes and a laser pointer settled on King Blade's head as the other Latin Kings stepped back in fear.

"The fuck?" King Blade exclaimed as he was frozen to the spot.

"If I or my husband are harmed in any way," Mary explained. "My bodyguard shall pick you all off one by one by one. You'll never find him, he is most skilled with blending into any environment; not to mention that if you try to run, he will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth."

"He once chased a thief from Scotland to England to France to Prussia to Spain and finally, to Portugal where he got his man." Francis added.

"Is she for real?" King Blade asked nervously as Francis gave him a small smirk.

"She is Mary, Queen of Scots." He replied. "She is the last person that I would want as an enemy."

"You killed two men who tried to save me from being raped and defiled." Mary pointed out with silent anger. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm bluffing." King Blade took a single step closer to her and a gunshot almost hit his foot.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he got back.

"That was merely a warning shot," Mary stated. "The next one will be for real." King Blade knew that if he bailed, he would look weak in front of his homies, but he didn't care.

"Get the Hell off my turf..." he growled as he tried to look intimidating. "Vamos Chicos!" The Latin Kings all walked off, muttering threats and curses. Once they had all gone, Francis walked over to Mary and kissed her.

"That was quite a bluff you pulled off against the Latin Kings...amazing." He said as he kissed his wife deeply. Meanwhile, Shawn Klaas came out of his hiding spot with his revolver and the laser pointer he had bought at the gas station in Rockford.

"I told them, you never know when a good laser will come in handy." Shawn said as Francis and Mary embraced him.


	32. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis & Mary return to 1500’s France with a new friend in tow.

_Verona, Wisconsin._

After their victorious bluff against the gang bangers, the three decided that it was time to return to France.

"All right, everything is in place." Mary said as she, Francis, and Shawn stepped inisde the symbol that Chris had drawn. "All that is needed is to recite the spell."

"Mary..." Shawn asked nervously. "What if this doesn't work...what if you and Francis are stuck here forever?" Francis grabbed the hands of his wife and friend and gave them a sad smile.

"Whatever happens now, we will stay together." He vowed as Mary nodded. Shawn began to recite the spell that Snow had pulled off the internet. For a couple minutes, nothing happened and fear was setting in, but suddenly, the darkness was beginning to seep through the snow covered trees. It was the same darkness that Mary and Francis had both seen when they had disappeared in the royal wood.

"It's working..." Mary whispered as Shawn kept reciting. Finally, the darkness completely surrounded them and they were engulfed in it. Shawn stopped talking as everything around them faded into pure nothingness.

* * *

_French Court. France. 1558_

When Mary, Francis, and Shawn Klaas regained their senses, they found themselves in a wood that was free of snow and cold. "Mary...are you all right?" Francis asked as he helped his wife to her feet.

"I'm all right." She said as she rose up. "Is Shawn well?"

"Shawn?" Francis called out. They found him near the edge of the woods looking on in amazement.

"It's true...it's all true..." Shawn muttered in disbelief as he stared mouth agape at a large castle about a football field away from the wood.

"We're home." Francis said happily as Mary held his hand in hers. The royal couple along with Shawn began walking towards the castle. As they came closer, they were spotted by guards who alerted everyone inside to their presence.

"The King and Queen have been found!" One guard shouted. "Alert the Queen mother!" The news spread throughout French court as the three made their way inside. As they stepped into the courtyard, everyone was giving thanks that Francis and Mary had returned alive and unharmed. When they reached the throne room, Mary was greeted by Lola, Kenna, and Greer. Meanwhile, Francis was embraced by Bash and Catherine.

"Mary, you're alive!" Kenna exclaimed as the three ladies embraced her.

"My son...I thought I had lost you." Catherine said as she kissed and held him. Shawn stood off in the corner, feeling awkward at being surrounded by European royalty. He was eventually spotted by lady Lola.

"Mary, who is that?" She asked as Catherine's eagle eyes darted over to the young man.

"Francis, who is that boy?" she asked coldly, believing that he might have had something to do with his and Mary's disappearance. Francis smiled as he motioned Shawn over.

"This is Shawn Klaas...my dearest friend." The French King explained as Shawn grinned.

"Your majesty." Shawn greeted as he bowed his head.

"Kneel." Francis told Shawn as he withdrew his sword. Shawn nervously got on his knees as Francis held the sword in front of him.

"For services to the crown and for saving my life several times, I Francis II, King of France declare you Shawn Klaas to be the Marquis of Marseille." A tearful Shawn bowed his reverence to his beloved friends.

"My King...my Queen." He said as he pulled out his snub nose revolver and presented it to them as if it were a sword.


	33. The End...For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn makes peace with his past and looks toward the future.

_French Court, France. 1558. A few days later._

Shawn Klaas, the newly anointed Marquis of Marseille, knelt near a tree on the royal grounds. He looked at two wooden crosses that had been placed there by the order of the Queen. One read Chris Reyes, the other read Nathan Byers. Shawn sighed as he laid a single yellow rose on each of the graves. As he remembered his homies, he heard footsteps behind him. Shawn turned to see King Francis and Queen Mary approaching him. They were dressed in typical royal garb as was Shawn who had been given a new wardrobe befitting a man of his station.

"How does this day find you, Lord Marseille?" Mary asked as Shawn chuckled.

"The title is going to take some getting used to." He admitted as Francis presented him with a piece of parchment.

"What is this?" The Marquis inquired as he read the paper.

"That is your list of holdings, now that you are a French noble." Francis explained as Shawn was amazed by all Francis had given him.

"A manor house, orchards, hundred of acres of land, access to port, tenants paying rent...this is so much!" Shawn said as Francis touched his shoulder.

"It is what you deserve and I would give you something else besides." The King said. "As Chris died, he had me make him a promise. I know that your family abandoned you; but I hope and I pray you live for this..."

"Love us as your family." Mary pleaded as Shawn was choked up at the thought having people in his life who truly cared about him. The three shared a silent embrace for a few minutes before Francis pulled away.

"You will have to go to Marseille and see to your holdings." He explained as Shawn nodded.

"I know, I've been on my own before." He said. "I can handle it."

"You will return to court soon though, Lord Marseille?" Mary asked hopefully.

"If my King and Queen wish it." Klaas answered.

"We do." Francis assured him.

"Then I shall return as soon as I am able." Shawn said as he bowed his head. "My King, my Queen." As the Marquis left to embark on his journey to the French coast, Francis and Mary were sad to see him go, but they knew that in time, they would see their friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS COME TO AN END. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED. I ESPECIALLY WANT TO THANK MY BETA: MISSWHITNEYBEX WHO OVERLOOKED EVERY CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAS BECOME OF MARY, QUEEN OF SCOTS? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.


End file.
